


Plan de vida.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
> Advertencia: Omegaverso-Violencia no explicita, y mención de asalto sexual (Mas adelante en la historia).  
> Capítulos: Prologo - 00/00.  
> Palabras: 1.035 (Prologo)  
> Notas: Viendo que el primer Omegaverso que publique gusto, quiero que me digan lo que piensan de este.  
> Fecha: 04/10/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Prólogo.

Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento. Sherlock se apresuró por las escaleras; había podido olerlo desde tres calles atrás, cuando hizo detener el taxi que lo llevaba de regreso por Baker Street.

No había sido del todo infructuosa su mañana, después de todo había conseguido dar con los secuestradores, y sólo le había llevado menos de tres días todo el caso. Bastante bien para estar solo, ya que John lo había abandonado por un plan personal…  
Cuando llegó apenas si oyó lo que la señora Hudson tenia para decirle, el semblante de la mujer era contrariado. Y no se detuvo a averiguar más. El aroma era intóxicante… lo hacía querer vomitar.

—¡Sherlock! —Lestrade llegó detrás de él, enfadado nuevamente por una nueva evidencia faltante. No importaba que el caso estuviera cerrado y los culpables detrás de las rejas, necesitaban todas las pruebas si querían que permanecieran allí. —¿Qué demonios?.

El detective se volteó a verlo, incrédulo de que no se sintiera tan asqueado como él, antes de girar su rostro una vez más hacia John.

—Pensé que aún tenía unos días más. —Comentó el rubio en un suspiro. No había excusas, sólo el hecho de saber que se le había terminado el tiempo. —Quería tener las cosas más preparadas para cuando llegaras.

—¿Qué has hecho, John? ¿Qué es ese olor? —Sherlock sintió un leve gruñido venir desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y se amonestó en silencio por esa falta de control. En cambio, se giró hacia Lestrade, que aún estaba detrás suyo observándolos a ambos. —¿Tú lo sientes, no es así?.

—Algo, sí… Pero veo que a ti te afecta más, Sherlock. Ven aquí, aléjate de John.

¿Qué se alejara de John? ¿Como si él fuese una amenaza para su compañero? ¡Lestrade definitivamente estaba listo para el retiro!.

—No seas iluso…

—El iluso eres tú, Sherlock. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?. Utiliza tu olfato y comienza a alejarte de John.

—Greg… —El rubio suspiró. No le estaba gustando la manera en que el Inspector se estaba dirigiendo a Sherlock. Lo ponía de mal humor y lo hacía sentir culpable, pues casi lo había propiciado él. —No es necesario.

—¿Estás embarazado, John? ¿Lo estás? No puedo dejarte aquí solo…

—¿Qué?… ¿Cómo? —Sólo allí, después de las palabras del Inspector, Sherlock cayó en la cuenta de que el olor que lo asqueaba era el de otro Alfa. Y estaba totalmente impregnado en John.

El rubio hubiera pagado cualquier precio para evitar esa reacción, esa mirada en los ojos de su amigo y compañero. Pero allí estaba y él no podía hacer nada en contra de ella.

—¡Tú no puedes!.

—Sherlock, que estuviera bajo los efectos de los supresores no significa que…

—¿Por qué los dejaste? ¿Es un error? ¡Iré a comprar una pastilla! O conseguimos un especialista… no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Sus manos se movían con demasiada rapidez, y de tal manera que John y Greg se asustaron de los movimientos del detective.

—Por favor, Sherlock. —John sólo atinó a retroceder, sosteniendo su vientre en un acto reflejo que no pensó que tendría, al menos no aún. —Necesito que me escuches.

—Cuando volvamos a Baker Street siendo sólo dos, podremos hablar.

—Voy a quedarme con este bebé, Sherlock. Es mi hijo… y fue totalmente planeado.

Hubo dos reacciones en el ese momento en el departamento, y la que menos le preocupó a John, fue la de incredulidad de Greg. El inspector no sabía ni cómo era que estaba metido en medio de ese problema, y lo mejor era que se quedara sin toda la información referente al caso.

En cambio Sherlock no parecía más que perdido. Se dejó caer en la alfombra de la sala, mirando fijamente el rostro sereno de John. Las deducciones se habían detenido, su cerebro completo se había cerrado, apagado como ni siquiera la solución de cocaína al 7% lo había logrado.

John no podía estar pensando en que… ¡Debía estar bromeando!

Pero no había rastro de gracia en sus facciones, y sólo parecía estar esperando su contestación, su reacción al hecho de que…

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te marchas?.

El rubio no pareció afectado ante lo directo de la pregunta, aunque cerró sus ojos por una milésima de segundo, tratando de centrarse.

—Planeaba no tener que hacerlo… pero si tú quieres.

—No es lo que yo quiero… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy actuando así, John. No puedo pensar… sólo oler. Y hueles horrible. —Sherlock se alejó de John, por lo menos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y allí se quedó. —Tienes un Alfa… te irás con él.

Quería hacer que se Greg se fuera, y sólo hablar con Sherlock. Pero en el estado que estaba el detective, no se sentiría seguro sin el inspector.

—Sherlock, no estoy unido… No hay un Alfa conmigo. Soy solo yo y mi bebé. —Intentó acercarse, aún ante la negativa de Lestrade a que lo haga, y rogando que nada pasara. —Y el olor se irá en unos días. Cuando mucho, mañana ya seré yo una vez más…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer algo a lo que vienes escapando desde tu presentación? —Murmuró enfadado, y alejándose del toque del doctor. —No lo entiendo, John… ¿Por qué planear esto?.

—Porque ya era hora, Sherlock… No pretendo que lo entiendas. Y creo que ahora ni siquiera puedo pretender que me apoyes en mi decisión. Si quieres que me vaya…

—¡No! —El corazón de John casi se detiene cuando los brazos de Sherlock rodearon su cintura sin previo aviso. —No quiero que te vayas. Si no estás unido, no hay nada ni nadie que te obligue a dejar el departamento; no respondes ante nadie… Yo puedo apoyar tu decisión. No importa si no la entiendo, sólo quédate, John.

—Sherlock… —John suspiró con cansancio, una parte de su cuerpo se dejó relajar bajo la presión algo brusca de su compañero. —Está bien, no me iré. No tienes que preocuparte… No iré a ningún lado.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones de Greg, casi con desesperación. Buscaba algo, una señal, una mueca o un simple palabra, que le dijera qué era lo que debía hacer.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Bueno, como dije en las notas superiores espero que me digan que les parece esta historia… tiene mucho por venir, y según mi Beta; le gusto mucho los capis que leyó y Beteó.  
> Ustedes me dicen lo que piensan. Voy a postear el primer capítulo en dos semanas así tengo tiempo de ir adelantando la historia, y así también termino otras que tengo colgadas.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
> Advertencia: Omegaverso-Violencia no explicita, y mención de asalto sexual (Mas adelante en la historia).  
> Capítulos: Prologo 01/00  
> Palabras: 1.922 (Capitulo uno)  
> Notas: Sé que dije que publicaría esto la próxima semana, pero no pude resistirme. Además, así me aseguro de que la trama comience a entenderse.  
> Fecha: 12/10/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Siempre se había preguntado lo que habría sido de él si no hubiera tomado las riendas de su propia vida; si en vez de empecinarse con estudiar y ser doctor --y militar--, hubiera sido simplemente un Omega más. Alguien que simplemente hubiese vivido para buscar un Alfa, o esperar que el Alfa lo encuentre a él, más bien… Y unicamente conformarse con eso.

—Sería una pobre vida… —Se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo, esperando que el parche hormonal hiciera efecto.

No, él no quería una familia. No al menos una convencional, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso. Y sólo se había dado cuenta de que la idea surgió en su mente luego de que le dieran de baja en la milicia, luego de verse cojear como un hombre inútil, que terminaría su vida con una aburrida rutina diaria, sin más por lo cual sentirse orgulloso.

Después de Sherlock, supo que aun seguía siendo el hombre que era, que había sido. Aquel que no temía por dar su vida por la de un compañero, un amigo.

Lo había hecho sin dudarlo, pero en sus años de militar no podía evitar que estuviera el hecho de que era su deber, como doctor además de capitán. Con Sherlock no había tal deber, nada se lo imponía, pero él de todas formas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Un sacrificio detrás de otro, por mucho que a veces comenzara a cansarse y peleara con él, simplemente lo seguiría… estaría con él.

Y ahora sabía que no quería una familia, no al menos de la forma aburrida en la que Sherlock la describía para hacerlo desistir de otra de sus citas. Si bien aún esperaba enamorarse, sabía que eso iría en contra de lo que quería en verdad… No alejarse de Sherlock.

—Espero no estar equivocándome. —Murmuró una vez más, mientras releía el mensaje con la dirección donde lo estaban esperando. —Bien, quizás ya es demasiado tarde para retrasar el plan.

Salió del departamento sabiendo que al pasar por el primer piso, y a pesar del parche en su cuello, la Señora Hudson lo olería pasar. Detuvo el taxi antes de llegar a la esquina y trató de ignorar la insistente mirada del conductor. Asegurándose de que tenía su arma como siempre en la cintura de su pantalón, para evitar cualquier problema que pudiera surgirle.

Jamás había estado fuera en pleno celo, por más parches que tuviera, sabía que el casi constante abuso de los supresores en esos años, harían que su olor liberado en ese celo fuera aún más fuerte de lo normal. 

Rebuscó en su bolsillo mientras veía el edificio aparecer frente a sus ojos. No había olvidado el resto de los parches, afortunadamente; no quería dejar de ser él mismo mientras todo pasaba. Y además, debía mantener al Alfa a raya… No quería unirse a nadie, y de eso era de lo único que estaba ciento por ciento seguro.

—Llegaste rápido. —La voz grave, modulada, baja, inundó los pabellones auditivos de John, luego de que la puerta del cuarto se cerrara detrás de su espalda.

—No deseo estar mucho tiempo en la calle… Tú entenderás.

—Oh, claro que es entendible. —Una risa suave y tranquila hizo que John se relajara un poco. —¿Te sirvo algo de tomar? Aunque ambos sabemos que el ofrecimiento es sólo como regla de etiqueta.

—No, está bien así… Tengo estos para ti antes de que comencemos. —Se apresuró a decir, sacando los parches de su bolsillo.

—Ya tengo de esos… Yo tampoco quiero accidentes, John. —Levantó su camisa, mostrando dos pequeños círculos blanquecinos en contraste con su piel, cerca del codo. —Si bien acepté ayudarte, y quiero hacerlo, no es mi idea acabar enlazado contigo.

—Tampoco la mía, créeme. —John suspiró. Sería un celo muy extraño, si ambos utilizaban parches, pero mientras ambos estuvieran lucidos y conscientes de sus actos le bastaba. La naturaleza de su cuerpo haría el resto, sin dudas. De por sí, esa era la primera vez en años que pasaba un celo sin los supresores, así que ya sería extraño, más allá de que lo estuviese pasando con un viejo conocido, Alfa por añadidura.

Se quedo inmóvil, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a esa instancia, sólo que esa era una posibilidad para no tener que dejar Baker Street en un futuro cercano. No quería alejarse de Sherlock, de lo que el detective le ofrecía con cada nuevo caso, con cada nueva correría.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro, no es así?.

—Sí. —Jadeó cuando de golpe las distancias se acortaron.

Lo había hecho una o dos veces, con un hombre, no lo recordaba bien; en una de ellas había estado muy ebrio para recordarla, y la otra había sido hace muchos años atrás. Pero esa sería la primera vez en que él estaría en una posición en la que no se sentía nada cómodo.

—Sólo relájate, John… No hay mucho que hacer en realidad.

El rubio asintió, pero no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el otro hombre sintió el cambio en su olor sólo por la cercanía, y a pesar de los parches en ambos. Y se aseguró de no dejar su arma muy lejos mientras se desvestía.

Gruñó al notar que a pesar de que su mente no parecía detenerse en pensar lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo parecía trabajar separado de esta; mostrando una erección plena nada más por sentir el olor del Alfa cerca de él.

Un olor al que no estaba acostumbrado, porque había vivido casi dos años al lado de uno, sin que nada pasase entre ellos. ¡Ni tampoco quería que pasara!.

—Piensas demasiado…

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo… Lo he hecho por más de un mes. —John sonrió, podía sentir la humedad correr por sus piernas, ahora que no había ningún protector entre él y su abandonada ropa. —Es la primera vez…

—Te diría que seré delicado, pero ambos sabemos que es poco probable que sea así. —El leve gruñido escapó de la garganta de su acompañante, mientras recorría el cuerpo del doctor con cuidado. —Si en verdad estás seguro, John.

—Sí, sólo hazlo. —El pedido no lo fue tanto, más bien fue un jadeo que John no pudo reprimir. Y por el cual no se sintió tan mal cuando los anchos dedos comenzaron a explorar su entrada.

Era por demás una posición incómoda, ambos parados en medio de la habitación a tan sólo unos pasos de la cama, y con toda su ropa sobre sus pies.

—A pesar de los parches, John… si-siento que no voy a poder contenerme.

—Ya lo he dicho, hazlo.

El cuerpo de John fue empujado casi hasta hacerlo trastabillar y caer de de bruces sobre la cama. Consiguió erguirse apenas algo para ver por sobre su hombro la mirada depredadora y hambrienta del otro hombre. Y sólo con eso bastó para que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer y anticipación.

Alcanzó a ponerse de rodillas antes de ser sujetado por las caderas, y atraído hasta casi el borde de la cama. Sintió los gruesos dedos clavándose en los huesos de su pelvis, mientras su entrada comenzaba a dilatarse más y más a medida que el miembro comenzaba su camino.

—Oh, Dios. —Murmuró a través de sus dientes apretados. —¡Maldición! No lo alargues, ¡entra ya!.

—Tranquilo… no soy tan ‘bestia’.

—Lamentablemente, esto no es para que yo lo disfrute… —John gruñó, enterrando su rostro entra las sábanas, jadeando cuando su esfínter acabó de darle completo pase.

—Según tú, un hijo será lo mejor de tu vida; es bueno que disfrutes mientras lo haces… Ya tendrás tiempo de sufrir cuando lo des a luz. —La voz se oyó ahogada por la espalda del doctor, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las ganas de arremeter con todo en ese cuerpo. —Sólo por no mencionar las veces que haga destrozos, o te obligue a ir a buscarlo a la escuela por una pelea sin sentido.

No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo. La idea se le había hecho muy vívida en esos momentos, como si saliendo de allí ya fuera a pasar por esas situaciones. Pero sólo le bastó que las estocadas comenzaran, primero lentamente hasta que tomaran el ritmo justo, para olvidarse de todo y simplemente perderse en el placer.

Sabía que no era fácil retener el instinto de querer unirse, más cuando el nudo de su compañero Alfa estaba ya desplegado, logrando que ambos quedaran inmóviles por al menos una hora… con suerte.

—No quise sacarlo a relucir antes, pero olías a un Alfa.

—Sí, probablemente mi compañero. —John comentó, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sentía los espasmos de su propio cuerpo, ante un nuevo orgasmo de su amante.

—¿Tienes un compañero Alfa y aún así tuviste que recurrir a mi? Creo que cada vez te entiendo menos, John. ¿Eres el mismo Watson que conocí en la milicia?.

—Ahora volví a serlo sí; pero sería engorroso contarte todo lo que he vivido en estos años luego de mi baja.

—Tengo…, corrección, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y los parches ayudan a que no estemos en busca de una nueva ronda. 

John sonrió cuando los brazos de su amante rodearon su pecho. Él no era un hombre liviano a pesar de ser pequeño, pero sin embargo fue casi alzado para ayudarlo a acomodarse bien en la cama.

—Si tienes razón, pero no estoy seguro de contarte todo. Creo que algo de misterio no viene nada mal al asunto.

—Tal vez tengas razón… Pero no necesito ser muy inteligente para saber que la razón por la que quieres un hijo no es exactamente por ti. ¿Es él?.

El rubio lamió sus labios antes de dejar escapar un suspiro pesado entre ellos. No estaba asombrado de que se hubiera dado cuenta, después de todo siempre había sido muy transparente para las personas con quienes sentía una gran confianza.

—Pel, hay cosas que aun yo no entiendo de mi decisión. Pero en parte, creo que sí… es más por él que por mí.

—Espero que valga la pena. —El hombre detrás de John suspiró. —No me gustaría que las cosas te salieran diferente a como las piensas.

—¿Estamos sentimentales hoy? Quien lo diría de ti. —John bromeó, sintiéndose cómodo con el momento. Como si sólo hubiera ido a tomar un trago con uno de los pocos, pero valiosos, amigos que aún conservaba.

—Vamos, que yo no piense y actué como tú, no significa que no te respete… Eres un hombre como quizás yo nunca llegue a ser John. Te debo mi vida, y esa es una deuda que aún no pago.

—Bueno, considérala pagada… me estás dando mucho en estos momentos.

—No, una deuda de vida se paga con eso… Éste es un favor que me pediste y yo acepté ayudarte. Ahora solamente descansemos. —Gruñó. —En cuanto nos separemos hay que cambiar los parches.

John asintió, dejándose llevar por la leve caricia que las manos anchas distribuían sobre su abdomen y pecho. Reprimió como pudo la sonrisa divertida, sabía que en parte ese comportamiento era debido a las hormonas, fuertes a pesar de los parches.

—¿Pel?… —Llamó antes de sentir el sueño querer arrastrarlo.

—¿Mmmm?.

—Sólo, gracias…

—Cuando gustes. 

Los labios se movieron contra su hombro, ahogando un poco las palabras. Pero ahí estaban. Y John se sintió respaldado, no importaba que luego él estuviese solo. Sabía que alguien al menos lo había apoyado hasta esa instancia, en ese loco deseo suyo de formar una familia a medias, para lograr quedarse con Sherlock.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Espero que se entienda un poco las razones de John… esto es lo que paso antes del prologo.   
> Espero sus comentarios si necesitan que explique algo más acerca del capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
> Advertencia: Omegaverso  
> Capítulos: Prologo 02/00  
> Palabras: 2011. (Capitulo 02).  
> Notas: Locura mía por este universo… la verdad que cada vez que pienso en los capítulos que vienen, creo que van a pedir mi cabeza en una pica… no sé porque.  
> Fecha: 12/10/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

John entendía muy bien que no podía depender de los parches hasta que su olor se estableciera, y cubrirlo no serviría de nada. No con Sherlock en el estado en el que estaba.

En verdad no había esperado que su compañero reaccionara de esa manera. A lo sumo que lo mirara con desinterés mientras deducía las razones por las lo que había hecho, y con quién… por sobre todas las cosas. Pero no de esa manera, definitivamente.

Después de mucho discutir, logró hacer que Greg se marchara, mientras el Inspector seguía diciendo que era una locura que estuviera con Sherlock solo en su estado.

Pero luego de asegurarle de que nada le ocurriría a ninguno de ellos, Lestrade aceptó retirarse, informándole que lo llamaría en un periodo de tiempo regular, y que si no atendía el teléfono volvería a Baker Street y no precisamente solo.

John sólo se limito a bufar cuando cerró la puerta detrás del Inspector, y girarse para encontrar el rostro de su casera no fue de las mejores cosas. La mujer de seguro pensaba que de alguna manera le había sido infiel a Sherlock.

—¿La ayudo en algo, señora Hudson?.

—No. Oh, no… ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? —Señaló hacia arriba, obviamente refiriéndose a su compañero de vivienda.

—No del todo bien, pero aún es manejable. —John informó, ya subiendo los escalones. No quería perder demasiado tiempo allí, menos por algo que ya había discutido con la mujer. —Y por última vez, señora Hudson, entre Sherlock y yo no había nada; deje de mirarme así.

La anciana se limitó a suspirar para sus adentros, volviendo a su departamento cuando ya no vio ni los pies de John en las escaleras.

—Necesitamos hablar, Sherlock… ¿Crees que podremos?.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes de que lo hicieras? —Sherlock no lo enfrentó a los ojos. Ahora estaba sobre el sillón, sentado con sus piernas contra su pecho, dejándole la posibilidad de ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas. —No es reciente, no te levantaste la mañana de tu celo con la desquiciada idea de tener un hijo… Por qué hacerme partícipe cuando todo ya está decidido.

—Tienes razón… quizás debí haber hablado contigo antes.

—No. Es tu decisión, tu cuerpo… tu hijo. No tenías por qué anoticiarme de tus decisiones. Y no lo tienes que hacer ahora. Fin del asunto.

Apenas giró el rostro, escapando más de la mirada del rubio sentado a su lado. John sonrió tristemente cuando vio el parche que él mismo había colocado en su cuello. Ahora que Sherlock no lo podía oler, su parte Alfa no hablaba tanto como su parte racional. Y la parte racional del detective no conocía de tacto, ni delicadezas.

—Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, Sherlock. Porque vivimos juntos, y un hijo puede cambiar muchas cosas en una casa, en la rutina de sus integrantes.

—Cambiará tu rutina, John… ¡La tuya! La mía no se verá afectada por nada, ni siquiera por tu hijo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?.

John cerró sus ojos con fuerza, respirando a través de su nariz. Sherlock, a pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, tenía derecho a reclamarle lo que le estaba reclamando.

—Nada… y todo a la vez. Sé que no vas a creerme, pero la razón por la que hice esto… —Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, había conseguido que Sherlock lo mirara, enfadado, tal vez algo dolido también. —Obviamente lo hice por mí, por alcanzar algo que creo que deseo desde que volví a pisar Londres. Pero también lo hice, porque no quiero acabar alejándome de ti, de Baker street, de la señora Hudson… Lestrade, los casos, ¡todo!.

El detective lo observó de manera evaluativa. Agradecía el tino de su compañero para ponerle ese maldito parche o él aún estaría… No podía dejarse llevar por ese instinto tan primitivo, tan… molesto.

—Quieres decir que… esto. —Dijo, señalando el vientre plano de su compañero. —¿Es por mi?.

—No… Es por mí. Como tú ya has dicho, es mi cuerpo, mi decisión y mi hijo…

—Tuyo y de alguien más, obvio.

—Claro, sí… Mío y de alguien más. Alguien que sólo me ayudó a poder lograrlo, y del cual no sabré nada más, y él no sabrá nada de mí, ni de mi hijo… Él lo quiso así. Y a mi me convino que sea de esa forma. —John suspiró cansado, pero al menos aún tenía la mirada de Sherlock en él. —Tú eres el genio aquí, Sherlock… ¿qué es lo que te molesta?.

¿Molestar? ¿Qué era lo que lo molestaba? ¿Cómo podías ser tan cínico, John?.

En verdad le molestaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Siempre había podido leer a John como a un libro abierto, era sencillo hacerlo, más para él. Pero en los últimos tiempos había dejado de hacerlo. John era abierto en lo que sentía, y Sherlock no tenía que deducir nada del rubio, lo conocía tan a la perfección, que podía adelantarse a sus movimientos sin ningún problema.

—¡Nada! A mí no me molesta nada… de eso puedes estar seguro.

—¡Entonces escúchame! —John trató de frenar a Sherlock, quien obviamente no quería permanecer más en la sala con él. —Si me escuchas, y todavía así no entiendes por qué lo hice… o no quieres que me quede aquí, bien… me iré. Pero antes déjame hablar.

Retrocedió sólo un paso, cuando el detective logró ponerse de pie, y verdaderamente parecía más alto que de costumbre, y más amenazador. Su instinto innato lo llevó a cruzar una de sus manos sobre su vientre… No quería demostrar temor, no al menos temor a Sherlock.

Su compañero no contestó, pero no podía dejar de ver el movimiento de John, y sentirse como si él fuese una verdadera amenaza para el doctor. Bufó enfadado, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sillón, en una clara señal de que lo escucharía.

—Maldición… —Que John jurara no era raro, siempre tenía un ‘maldición’ en la punta de la lengua. Y en ese caso, la llamada de Lestrade llegaba en un muy mal momento. —Sí, Greg. Todo bien. Te llamo luego, aún necesito hablar con Sherlock. Sí, gracias.

No sabía si había sido muy descortés cuando colgó la llamada antes de que el inspector acabara de hablar siquiera; después de todo, Greg sólo estaba preocupado por ellos. Y por él en particular.

—Lo siento. —Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, buscando un lugar sobre ésta para sentarse, y así estar de frente a Sherlock. —Antes que nos conociéramos, en medio de mi depresión, mi cojera y mi falta de seguridad… yo había creído, llegado a pensar realmente, que lo único que me quedaba para hacer en esta vida era formar una familia. Conseguir un empleo aburrido, conocer a alguien… muy probablemente una beta amable, y así pasar el resto de mi vida hasta el último aliento de mi cuerpo.

—Aburrido… —Sherlock lo cortó con un chasquido de su lengua, por el que John sonrió.

—Sí, es verdad. Sumamente aburrido. Pero eso fue antes de conocerte, antes de que en menos de tres horas curaras mi cojera psicosomática… y le devolvieras el sentido a mi vida. —John suspiró, volviendo a juntar el valor para seguir hablando. Sherlock no era de esas personas sentimentales, y no era extraño que no se hubiese inmutado en lo absoluto. —Y tienes razón, esto no fue un súbito arrebato. No sé cuánto tiempo lo pensé, cuanto sopesé el hecho de que lo que iba a llevar a cabo era lo que realmente quería…

—¿Y dónde entro yo en eso que tú querías?.

—En todo… te lo dije. No veo mi vida alejado de aquí, de todo lo que he vivido desde que te conozco, de ti principalmente. Ya no quiero un empleo normal, ni siquiera quiero conocer a alguien… No si ese alguien puede llegar a alejarme de aquí. —John notó el leve estremecimiento de Sherlock al hablar de su posible alejamiento, pero lo dejó pasar por el bien de ambos en esos momentos. —Por eso pensé en esto. Es simple, porque no respondo a nadie, y nadie responde a mi… Mi hijo será simplemente eso, mío.

—Y tú no tendrás que dejar Baker Street…

—No a menos de que decidas lo contrario.

—Pero ese niño tiene otro padre… El Alfa con quien lo concebiste.

—Él… es un viejo amigo, de la milicia, Sherlock. Sólo alguien que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. No quiere saber nada de niños, y estoy seguro de eso porque lo conozco. Si algún día me cruzara con él, sé que simplemente me saludaría cordialmente, y a mi hijo también, y luego seguiría su camino… Él no entra en esta ecuación.

Sherlock buscó lo ojos que hasta ese momento había estado esquivando, evitando… Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su violín. Debía pensar, asimilar las palabras de John, y esperar a que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como de costumbre.

Comenzó con notas suaves, estirándolas el mayor tiempo posible, ya que no podía pensar en tocar ninguna partitura que estuviera guardada dentro de su palacio mental. Sabía que John no se había movido de donde estaba, y que no lo haría hasta que le contestara de alguna manera.

Pero en esos momentos no podía pensar, ni claramente, ni de ninguna otra forma. Cerró sus ojos, y dejo el violín y el arco a cada lado de su cuerpo, esperando. Pero no retomó su ejecución por un largo periodo de tiempo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca? —El vidrio frente a él se empañó, debido a lo cerca que estaba de la ventana.

—Criarlo… eso es lo que tengo pensado. —John no titubeó al contestar, pero no estaba seguro si esa era la respuesta que Sherlock estaba esperando a su pregunta.

—¿Aquí?.

—Eso es lo que quiero… si.

Se giró hacia su compañero, aunque su cuerpo casi no se había movido para ello. Sabía que las palabras de John podían llegar a tener algo de lógica, aunque no para él… no para Sherlock Holmes.

—A menos que no nos quieras tener aquí… También es tu casa.

—Creo… —Tuvo que aclarar su voz para seguir hablando. Y de camino a su sillón, dejó el violín algo al descuido sobre la alfombra. Sherlock jamás dejaba su instrumento en otro lugar que no sea su estuche, o sobre su propio sillón. —Ya lo he dicho, John… Es tu cuerpo, es tu decisión. Y ya has decidido que vas a tener un hijo… Pero yo no quiero que te vayas. Ahora no, ni tampoco cuando nazca tu…

—Mi bebé. —John completó, viendo que Sherlock parecía renuente a llamarlo por lo que era. —Eso es sumamente reconfortante de oír… Creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas en verdad. Yo no quería que tuviéramos problemas. De ningún tipo.

—Yo no me di cuenta…

—No puedes leer mentes, Sherlock… Y la mía era un caos en los últimos tiempos. —No mentía. En verdad hasta a él mismo le parecía increíble el hecho de haber llegado a una decisión a pesar de todas las dudas que había tenido en un principio. —Debí decírtelo, pero creí que tardarías más fuera de casa… al menos lo suficiente como para que mi olor ya no fuera más que el mío.

Como si esa simple palabra le hubiera recordado el aroma de John, Sherlock arrugó su nariz.

—El parche no ayuda mucho… aún hueles horrible.

—Pero lo necesitas, mitiga bastante el olor a… —Se detuvo justo antes de mencionar a ‘otro Alfa’. Y fue sensato, pues Sherlock no tardó nada en voltearse hacia él, clavándole sus ojos grises, retándolo a nombrarlo. —Sólo unos días, y volveré a ser yo.

—Tú sí, pero tu… eso que llevas dentro, seguirá oliendo al Alfa que lo engendró.

—¿Alguna idea? —John suspiró con desgano… Evidentemente no lo había pensado todo tan bien como había creído.

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que Pel le había dicho la noche anterior. Él también esperaba que todo eso valiera la pena… y que las cosas no se le fueran de las manos.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Muchas dicen que no entienden las razones de John para hacer eso, espero que con esto quede un poco más claro… aunque a decir verdad, él tampoco lo tenía muy claro cuando lo llevo a cabo.  
> Ya saben… duda, criticas, preguntas… Todo es bienvenido.  
> ¡Gracias por dejar Reviews!


	4. Capítulo 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.
> 
> Serie: Sherlock BBC
> 
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.
> 
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.
> 
> Advertencia: Omegaverso
> 
> Capítulos: Prologo - 03/00
> 
> Palabras: 2,305. (Capitulo tres).
> 
> Notas: Bien… las cosas se van a poner feas antes de siquiera comenzar a mejorar. Capítulo relleno. Disfrútenlo porque el que viene, viene movido.
> 
> Fecha: 16/10/2013.
> 
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Capitulo 03.

 

John sabía que debía correr, apresurarse a contestar el teléfono; Sherlock no se movería de su lugar. Si no lo hacía en una situación normal, menos aún con el ánimo que traía.

—No Greg… —Habló apresuradamente. —Estaba en el baño… lo siento. Sí, está aquí. Todo bien por ahora… No, no nos hemos matado el uno al otro. —Sus labios temblaron, hubiera querido reír a una broma que ya estaba instaurada entre ellos… pero no era para risa esa vez. —Bien, se lo diré. Sí, gracias por llamar.

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras le echaba una mirada a Sherlock, todavía sentado tan inmóvil como lo había estado en las últimas horas.

—Aburrido… —Murmuró el detective, cuando vio a John acercársele.

El rubio dejó una bandeja con una taza de té, y a su lado, un nuevo parche hormonal. Le había tenido suficiente paciencia a aquel hombre desde que lo conociera, y no veía la razón por la cual no tenerle paciencia en esos momentos…

—Ni siquiera sabes…

—Lestrade te llamo a ti primero para saber cómo estabas, estúpido… —Aún le dolía que el Inspector pensara que podía lastimar a John. No importaba su biología, él sería incapaz de lastimarlo. —Y además para enterarse de buena fuente si yo estaba lo suficientemente ‘lúcido’ para trabajar… No necesito saber qué caso es para dar por sentado que es aburrido.

—Dijo que solamente te avisara que tiene un asesinato con un suicidio dudoso… por si te interesa.

Era un asesinato, y tal vez dos… con la intención de hacer pasar el segundo como un suicidio. Común, pero no tanto. Quien montara la escena debía ser bueno si Scotland Yard creía que era bueno catalogar de ‘dudoso’ algo que a simple vista se vería como un suicidio.

—¿Dónde?.

—Dijo que te enviaría la dirección si querías ir.

No esperó un segundo más. Pidió… más bien la palabra justa seria exigió, a Lestrade la dirección del lugar, y rápidamente comenzó a vestir su abrigo.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos… antes que el imbécil de Anderson haga estragos con las evidencias. —Murmuró entre dientes, leyendo el recién llegado mensaje con la dirección de la escena del crimen.

—Sherlock… no creo que sea prudente que yo vaya. —John mordió sus labios cuando los ojos grises lo miraron con horror. Sherlock podía ver aquello como un abandono de su parte, como un… ‘Ahora que tienes lo que quieres, me dejas’. —No todavía, al menos…

El detective lo examinó minuciosamente. Quería llegar a la razón por la cual John negaría una escena a su lado, pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando como debía, todo gracias al aroma del doctor. Debía salir de allí, tomar aire, y pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Estas herido? ¿Tienes alguna dolencia?…

John negó, apenas alejándose lo suficiente de Sherlock cuando éste se acercó a verlo de cerca; pero aprovechando la proximidad para dejar un nuevo parche hormonal en su cuello, antes que el otro dejara de hacer efecto.

—No, quizás sólo un poco cansado… física y anímicamente. Un celo como el que tuve… fue pesado, a pesar de los parches.

—¿Parches?.

—Sí… —John suspiró, jamás había tocado esa clase de temas con su compañero, pero ambos eran adultos, así que…. —Una buena forma de tener control de nuestras acciones, sin que acabemos con un enlace que ninguno de los dos quería… Por eso los parches. —Acabó señalando la caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo de manera muy corta. Hacía mucho tiempo que había borrado mucha de la información acerca de toda esa ‘cosa’ de Alfas y Omegas. Algo que debería volver a releer, sólo por curiosidad científica…

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti, John. —No supo bien de dónde salió eso, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en qué decir, pero a juzgar por la mirada de John, y la forma en la que su rostro se suavizó, eran las palabras justas que tenía que usar en esos momentos.

—Bien. —Dijo John, buscando su abrigo y deslizando los parches en su bolsillo una vez más. Si Sherlock lo necesitaba, allí estaría. —Sólo trata que no te provoquen las palabras…

—A mí las palabras no me provocan, John. —Sherlock escupió, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

El rubio sólo suspiró, bajando detrás de él; había algo que Sherlock aún no entendía, y es que no sería él quien respondiera a las típicas insinuaciones del cuerpo de Scotland Yard; su parte Alfa lo haría muy bien por sí solo.

Y sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho, pero sólo esperaba que Donovan y Anderson simplemente no estuvieran allí.

No tuvo tanta suerte, pero al menos uno de ellos no está en la escena. Aunque en su interior hubiera querido enfrentarse a la estupidez de Anderson antes que a la maldad de Donovan. Pero antes tenía que pasar por la preocupación de Greg.

—No deberías estar aquí… —Greg le murmuró una vez que Sherlock se adelantó a ellos en la escena. —Ni siquiera deberías estar con él…

—Greg…

—No, mira. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada, ésta es tu vida… Me considero tu amigo, sin embargo.

—Gracias, Greg… —John asintió a las palabras, viendo cómo llamaban la atención los dos allí parados y hablando a media voz. —Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo… Café, obviamente.

—Oye, que tú no puedas beber, no significa que yo tampoco lo haga. Pero como soy un buen hombre, me solidarizaré contigo… Café será. —Greg dudó un sólo segundo en pensar en palmear el hombro bueno de su compañero, y acabó por dejar su mano caer a un lado cuando oyó el gruñido leve venir detrás suyo.

—Si los dos han acabado, hay un cuerpo que necesita revisarse… —Sherlock gruñó entre dientes, tratando de ponerse entre Greg y John. Y sabiendo a lo que se podría enfrentar, Greg decidió alejarse de rubio a una prudente distancia.

John no emitió juicio alguno sobre la forma en la que Sherlock había querido ‘marcar territorio’ con él. Sabía que algo así podía pasar, y también que si decía algo en esos momentos sólo conseguiría que su compañero se pusiera a la defensiva, y de mal humor. No, era mejor vigilarlo de cerca y sólo detenerlo cuando la cosa no fuera buena.

—¿Está mal que veas el cuerpo?.

—¿Qué?.

—Tú… frente al cuerpo. ¿Puedes?.

—Oh, sí… ¡claro que puedo, Sherlock! —Por unos instantes, John no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su boca. ¿Sherlock Holmes preocupado por si una escena lo enfermaría? Eso definitivamente iría al Blog… Cuando decidiera hablar de su estado, claro estaba.

—No parece haber signos de violencia. —Declaró luego de una rápida revisión. —No hay heridas, tampoco signos de agujas… ¿Qué crees?.

—Es difícil conjeturar aún… —Sherlock gruñó, sus ojos fijos en un pequeño grupo de policías detrás de ellos. —Pero creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

—No es nada que esos inútiles no puedan resolver si en verdad quieren hacer su trabajo. Es una total pérdida de tiempo estar aquí.

John lo observó sin entender lo que pasaba con su compañero. Se había preparado para una batalla si algún curioso se acercaba a él, como Greg lo había hecho, pero eso no había ocurrido; simplemente no entendía qué era lo que había hecho cambiar de opinión a Sherlock.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada para darme? —Lestrade se paró frente al detective, mientras John le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa, como si él tuviera que ver con lo cambiante que Sherlock era.

—No. Si tienes algo mejor, ya sabes dónde estoy. —Anunció, esperando que John se pusiera en marcha a su lado.

—Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacer algo como eso… —La voz de Donovan atravesó el lugar, y John sintió como se le erizaban todos los bellos de la nuca. —Debería haber una ley que te impidiera acercarte a cualquier persona capaz de procrear…

—¡Donovan! Tienes cosas que hacer… Y eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. —Lestrade gruñó, y por un segundo creyó que alguno de los dos estaría deteniendo al otro para no ir detrás de su Sargento, pero no fue ese el panorama que vio cuando volteó.

John no era más que un bulto alejado de su compañero, mientras Sherlock lo veía con temor e incredulidad.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves a casa, Sherlock. —Greg carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero los ojos claros no encontraron los suyos. El detective asintió después de unos instantes, dejando pasar a John primero antes de ponerse en marcha.

El DI los vio alejarse, y como nunca antes los había visto: ni siquiera iban juntos. John mantenía su distancia de Sherlock, y al parecer el detective parecía respetar eso de manera manifiesta.

Se giró para ver a Donovan, quien también no perdía de vista a los dos compañeros alejándose de la escena.

Sherlock se adelantó sólo para detener un taxi, y abrió la puerta con un suspiro pesado. No levantó sus ojos cuando John se dejó deslizar hacia el interior de la cabina, aún hecho un ovillo, con sus brazos fuertemente apretados contra su vientre.

Era obvio que intentaba proteger a su hijo, una respuesta sumamente instintiva.

Pero que no había sido disparada por Donovan, o por cualquier otra persona allí parada, y ajenas a ellos. No, John había reaccionado así por él. Por aquel gruñido que dejó escapar cuando Donovan le había recordado que ese ‘bebé’ que llevaba su compañero era de otro Alfa… El hijo de John no era suyo. No que debiera serlo…

—¿Sherlock…?

John no tardó en levantar su rostro cuando la puerta del taxi se cerró, pero Sherlock no estuvo sentado a su lado. El detective le sonrió desde afuera, negando suavemente.

—Te veo en casa, John. Vé… —Sólo una seña hizo falta para que el taxista comenzara a moverse, para dos segundos después, preguntar por la dirección a la que tenía que ir.

—221B… Baker Street. No hay nada de prisa… —Completó, sintiendo que no tenía ganas de llegar al departamento.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las vueltas que el conductor pegó a pedido del doctor, John llegó antes que Sherlock al departamento. Por lo cual lo encontró en silencio y bastante frio… Solitario.

Se sentó a tratar de pensar en por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente oyó el leve vibrar en la garganta de Sherlock, y fue más fuerte que él el instinto de cubrirse a sí mismo y a su bebé.

No había querido hacerlo, esa no había sido por ninguna razón su intención. En esos momentos tenía más ganas de contestarle a Donovan con algo que realmente le doliera, un golpe bajo… Pero la verdad era que se había asustado.

Quizás Sherlock sólo reaccionó como cualquier otro Alfa. Lo había oído en otras ocasiones gruñir de esa manera, aunque era evidente que el detective odiaba hacerlo; pero lo había hecho, y un par de ellas fueron defendiéndolo a él.

Sherlock era posesivo, de eso ya se había dado cuanta al poco tiempo de conocerlo. Pero su posesividad nada tenía que ver con la petulancia típica de los Alfas. Su compañero nunca lo había tratado como algo inferior por ser un Omega… Para Sherlock lo único que importaba era la inteligencia, cuando más inteligente fueras más de su respeto te ganabas.

Y contra todo pronóstico, John sabía que tenía bastante del respeto de Sherlock, aunque lo siguiera llamando estúpido y resaltando que no sabía observar nada cada dos por tres.

Sherlock lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él. Lo había hecho parte de su reducido grupo de personas importantes, y John había estado más que satisfecho, honrado por ello…

—Me equivoqué… —Suspiró dejándose caer en su silla casi sin fuerzas. —Cometí un grave error… uno en el que no reparé antes.

Acarició el abdomen plano por sobre su suéter. Siempre era un alivio que la biología Omega fuera tan clara y anunciara cuando se estaba o no encinta con tan sólo unos días después del acoplamiento. No requería de estudios, ni de una visita al obstetra… era alguien fértil, y estaba más que seguro que Pel también lo era.

Y en esos momentos le hubiera gustado no serlo, le hubiera gustado no haberse encontrado a su viejo amigo hacia tantos meses, y mucho menos haberle hablado de lo solo que se sentía…

“Podrías tener un hijo… Eres un Omega, ¿no?” Le había dicho, y no sonaba exactamente como una broma.

“La idea de pertenecer a un Alfa no es que me haga saltar de la emoción, Pel. Amo trabajar, y me estoy volviendo viejo para comenzar a criar niños sin razón.”

“Nadie dijo que te unieras a un Alfa, John. Sólo necesitas su semen, no su presencia entera.”

Pel había seguido sorbiendo su cerveza, pero la idea ya había calado hondo dentro de su cerebro, algo que no hubiera creído fácil con la ingesta alcohólica que ya tenía encima.

“¿Tú podrías ser ese Alfa?”.

“Tendrías un niño fuerte y muy molesto para criar si lo fuera, John.” Su amigo se había reído, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que John se lo había preguntado en serio. “Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, no veo por qué te diría que no.”

Esa había sido toda la conversación hasta que John se había decidido a llamarlo unos días antes de su celo. Pel habría podido decir que no, sería tan fácil como eso, y todo esto ahora no estaría pasando.

—Pero fuiste tú el que lo quiso, John.

La voz grave lo trajo de nuevo a la sala. Aún estaba sentado, sin haberse quitado la chaqueta, y los ojos de su viejo compañero de armas ya no estaban frente a él. Ahora era Sherlock quien lo veía, alejado lo suficiente de él como para hacerlo sentir muy culpable de ello.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Criticas, sugerencias… ya saben, todo es bienvenido.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
> Advertencia: Omegaverso.  
> Capítulos: Prologo + 04/00  
> Palabras:  
> Notas: Capitulo más largo de los que vengo publicando, espero que eso me haga merecedora de un poco de piedad… Recuerden que no son legales las torturas físicas.  
> Fecha: 04/11/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay (cuando yo sea presidente voy a legalizar las torturas físicas… Entre tanto, ¿quién se anota en la lista de espera? JAJAJAJAJA!)  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Capitulo 04.

 

Quizás nunca sabría cómo era que lo lograba, pero siempre le hacía creer que podía leer su mente. Sonrió con mucha tristeza a su compañero; las cosas había corrido muy deprisa desde que Sherlock volviera de ese caso.

Menos de una semana fuera de Baker Street, y su vida completa estaba de cabeza.

—No, no lo harás. —Sherlock lo cortó antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir sus labios para comenzar su frase. —No dejarás Baker Street, John. No estoy dispuesto a dejarte hacer eso.

John sonrió de lado, antes de obligarse a respirar lo más normalmente posible.

—Al parecer no es una opción. Obviamente, jamás estuve embarazado antes, Sherlock… Tampoco estuve en contacto con ningún otro Omega encinta, así que no sabía… —Aclaró su mente por unos segundos, buscando bien las palabras que quería utilizar. —No sabía cómo es que instintivamente reaccionaría a otro alfa…

“Otro alfa, que no es con quien engendré a mi hijo, Sherlock.” Sólo lo pensó, era evidente que Sherlock no quería escuchar “de otro Alfa”.

Pero sabía que si él lo estaba pensando, lo más seguro era que Sherlock ya lo supiera.

—Eso no tiene que ser un motivo para que dejes Baker Street, John. No puedes simplemente irte… dejarme solo.

“Eso es lo que menos quiero, Sherlock créeme… Debí decirte acerca de todo esto antes. Lo siento.”

John escapó de los ojos del detective; tenía miedo de que si Sherlock utilizaba esa mirada con él en esos momentos, simplemente no podría decir que no… Pero John ya no se podía quedar allí, aunque eso le doliera. Tal vez, si hablaba con Pel, él le daría asilo hasta conseguir algo…

—No, Sherlock, no puedo. Y no es que quiera irme… mucho menos dejarte solo. Pero debo…

—¿Por qué? —Sherlock intentó no gruñir, y lo logró a duras penas. Apretó sus puños, y la tensión en su mandíbula quedó visible a simple vista. —Yo sé que tú no quieres irte de aquí, y yo definitivamente no quiero que te vayas…

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Y aunque no lo creas, es muy importante para mí todo esto que me estás diciendo, Sherlock… Pero no puedo. Es obvio que debo salir de aquí. —John suspiró pesadamente. —No quiero que pienses que tengo temor a ti, jamás. Sé que eres incapaz de lastimarme, a mí o a mi bebé…

—¿Y qué harás? —Sherlock volvió a cortar sus palabras. Aún le costaba mantenerse tranquilo para hablar con John. —¿Vivirás solo mientras esperas a tu hijo, en un pequeño cuarto gris, como el que tenias antes de conocerme?… Luego no volverás, John; los dos lo sabemos bien… Y yo no quiero que pase eso. No quiero perderte, John.

—No puedo hacer más nada, Sherlock. Me equivoqué, y lo acepto… Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así.

Sherlock se tensó por completo, su cuerpo entero tomando la postura más firme y decidida que John había visto nunca en él. Sin embargo, John no sintió la necesidad de cuidar de su vientre como cuando Sherlock gruñó delante de Donovan; sólo permaneció observándolo, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirle.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Su voz fue un suspiro pesado en primera instancia. —Pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto, John… Y lo pienso hacer, aunque tú no quieras…

Una de las manos blancas del detective buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, dejando una caja en evidencia entre los largos dedos, frente a los ojos del rubio.

—¿Qué es eso?.

—Tú eres el doctor… Creo que tú lo sabes, mejor que nadie incluso.

—Supresores… —John jadeó, quiso verlos más de cerca, pero sus piernas no lo obedecieron en su afán de ponerse de pie.

El muy maldito había comprado supresores antes de llegar al piso. Sherlock Holmes, un Alfa, había entrado a la farmacia a comprar supresores… ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo estaba parado ahora?.

—Bien, así es… Esta… Esta simple cosa hará las cosas más fáciles. Esto resuelve todo, John.

—No tienes por qué tomarlos… Eres un alfa, Sherlock. Simplemente no.

—Lo sé, John… Lo sé. Pero tú no puedes hacerlo, necesitas de tus hormonas para gestar a tu bebé. A mí no me sirven de nada… Jamás lo hicieron, no empezarán a hacerlo ahora. Tú lo sabes: a mí me hubiera dado lo mismo haber nacido Beta.

—Aún así, no lo veo justo… No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Como yo lo veo, si tengo… Porque es la única manera de que no salgas de aquí… No es un sacrificio, John; es justo lo que tengo que hacer.

Y a decir verdad, ya lo había hecho. Por ello John no había notado cuando entró en la habitación.

—No puedes tomar eso así nomas, esas cosas son recetadas.

—Yo tengo a mi doctor en casa… Creo que eres más que adecuado para decirme qué dosis necesitaré.

John suspiró al cerrar sus ojos. Sherlock era muchas cosas, y muchas tantas otras; siempre se las habían endilgado… Pero John sabia que algo que Sherlock era, por sobre todas las cosas, un excelente amigo.

—Dame la caja… Debo leer las especificaciones. —el rubio no tardó casi nada en tener la caja en sus manos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no tener que retribuir la brillante sonrisa que en esos momentos adornaban los labios de Sherlock.

El doctor ajustó la dosis de las pastillas para que pudiera empezar a tomarlas por las mañanas como cuando él las tomaba. No iba a ser rápido: Sherlock era un Alfa con un fuerte aroma, por lo que su pérdida debía de ser algo lento; tardó casi tres días en que su olor se anulara por completo, y eso gracias a la dosis reforzada que John le aconsejó, apenas quedando rastros en algunas prendas que pronto mandarían a lavar.

John se sintió en gran parte aliviado de no sentir ese miedo que había generado el aroma tan particular de Sherlock por la preservación de su hijo; y en parte también algo culpable. Aún creía que no era deber del detective tener que hacer semejante cosa. Aunque la idea original de todo ese asunto era el apoyo de Sherlock, no pensó que él fuera a dar tanto por su causa. No había muchos Alfas que usaran supresores por decisión propia, y el aroma fuerte de su compañero ahora… simplemente no era suyo.

Ahora todo estaba tranquilo una vez más. Sherlock como siempre aburrido, y sin ganas de tomar casos, aun bajo la insistencia de Lestrade, y John sintiéndose extrañamente agradecido por ello. Sólo había aceptado echarle una mirada a un caso en particular, y este no lo haría salir de apartamento. Al menos por unos días más le gustaría que estuvieran solos en casa. Aunque lo lógico seria aprovechar esos meses, antes de que cualquier movimiento brusco fuera totalmente prohibido para él…

Acarició su vientre, como algo que cada vez hacia más inconscientemente, y notó la mirada de Sherlock sobre si por unos instantes. Se imaginó a si mismo más adelante, sintiendo el movimiento dentro suyo, y John tampoco pudo evitar el pensar en qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si en vez de…

—¿Si te lo hubiera pedido a ti, habrías aceptado? —Preguntó, mientras Sherlock pensaba en el caso proporcionado por Lestrade, y él hacia una pausa en la revisación de pruebas para preparar el té.

—¿A qué? —Sherlock intentó no levantar su mirada de su propia carpeta con pruebas, y falló… En menos de un minuto sus ojos estaban sobre su compañero.

—A esto… —John hizo una seña por demás vaga, pero que el detective supo interpretar muy bien.

—Oh… Yo… Creo que sí, digo… no es como si guardara información acerca de cómo… ¡Sí!.

Sí, había dicho que sí… Había dudado también, un poco. Pero a fin de cuentas, su último sí, había sido bastante enérgico. John sonrió, dejando la taza a un lado del detective. Hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil si Sherlock fuera el padre de su bebé. Y al parecer todo el mundo esperaba que en verdad lo fuera…

—No pensé que dirías eso… Por ello no te lo pedí…

Sherlock asintió. Esa simple explicación también valía mucho para él… En su más profundo fuero interno siempre había creído que John no queria un hijo suyo. El doctor reconocía en él algo que muchos no, pero tampoco era algo que uno quisiera legar a su heredero…

La inteligencia de los Holmes a veces podía ser una maldición también. Él lo sabía de sobra… Quizás él tampoco hubiera querido darle a su hijo ese tipo de vida.

Pero no era ese el motivo. Según John había dicho, al menos. Y eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo… Sólo un poco.

Y tal vez, si no hubiera pasado por todo eso antes… la respuesta a esa pregunta de parte del rubio hubiera sido una rotunda negativa. ¿Por qué razón tendría él descendencia?.

—Está bien.

—Está bien.

Aclarado los puntos, que ellos creían necesarios, sin la necesidad de ponerse a hablar de ello en realidad. Ambos siguieron con lo suyo… cada uno a su trabajo.

Pero el caso acabó complicándose. John no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado todavía para un caso como ese, y extrañamente Sherlock no insistió en que lo acompañara. Algo de lo cual el doctor se arrepintió cuando después de dos días no tenía más noticias de su compañero que no fueran los esporádicos mensajes cada vez que las pistas parecían llevarlo a ningún lado. Aunque al menos tenía algo.

Al tercer día… o más bien, noche, John sintió la puerta del departamento. Miró el reloj a un lado de su cama, y vio que ni siquiera eran las tres de la madrugada… Pero se alegró de reconocer el paso ligero de Sherlock en las escaleras.

Salió de entre las sábanas, sin importarle el vestir una bata. Su pijama eran unos viejos joggings y una remera aún más vieja.

—¿Sherlock?… —Se detuvo en el acto cuando al entrar a la sala, el aroma fuerte del Alfa tensó cada uno de sus músculos, principalmente los de su vientre.

John se maldijo en silencio. Sherlock había salido detrás de Greg sin pensarlo dos veces, y había estado tan metido en el caso que no había recordado tener a mano sus pastillas. Sólo habían pasado tres días, y el aroma natural del detective había vuelto, como si los supresores no tuvieran ningún efecto residual ya sobre él. Por lo general un cuerpo tardaba más en desintoxicarse de ese tipo de hormona sintética.

Suspiró, tratando de serenarse. En verdad que no tenía por qué preocuparse; Sherlock había elegido tomarlas por él. Su compañero lo único que quería era cuidarlo… Muy a su manera, pero al fin de cuentas era eso… incluso más de sí mismo. Así que no había nada que temer.

—Sherlock… ¿Cómo fue todo?.

—Aburrido, John… —La voz se coló desde la cocina, justo cuando John entraba en la sala, con la suficiente soltura como para que el rubio perdiera algo de su miedo.

Suspiró con pesadez, preguntándose si no era mejor tomar un té antes de volver a la cama. Si Sherlock tenía algo que contarle acerca del caso sería mejor dejarlo para cuando estuviera cien por ciento despierto. Pero la figura alta y firme de su compañero le impidió la entrada a la cocina.

—Siempre es aburrido cuando no estás conmigo, John. Terriblemente aburrido y tedioso. —Sherlock saboreó el nombre del doctor en su boca, sin ningún problema. Como si de golpe no lo hubiera nombrado en meses, y su nombre fuera más que simplemente eso.

—¿Sherlock? —John respiró audiblemente, y trato de no retroceder. —Debes tomar tus supresores, por favor… ¿Recuerdas por qué empezaste con ellos?.

—Porque fuiste tú quien entró en mi casa oliendo a otro Alfa, John… Por eso comencé con esas estúpidas pastillas.

El aroma de Sherlock, del Alfa, llenó rápidamente los pulmones de John. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, ni siquiera en su adolescencia cuando aún tenía sus ciclos de calor normalmente y varios Alfas le habían salido al paso para intentar ‘ayudarlo’ con su celo.

John no tardó nada en sentirse embriagado, sus hormonas aun sin asentarse del todo, reaccionando a lo que para él era el mejor aroma Alfa con el que se había cruzado.

Fue una rendición casi inmediata. No hubo ningún tipo de rechazo cuando la nariz del detective se perdió en el hueco del cuello de John; incluso el doctor se vio en la imposibilidad de reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

—Ahora hueles a ti, John… sólo a ti. Eso me gusta, en verdad lo hace. —Sherlock dejó que su lengua pasara por el cuello, por los músculos y venas que parecían reaccionar al toque húmedo. —Tú me gustas así…

John ahogó el jadeo, asegurándose estabilidad en los hombros del detective, ya que las manos blancas no tardaron en rodear su cintura elevándolo un poco del suelo.

—Sherlock… No… —Sabía que algo tenía que decir, algo en su más profundo interior estaba gritando que todo eso estaba mal, pero él sólo tenía oídos para el sonido gutural, bajo, que Sherlock hacia con su garganta.

John no supo cuándo cruzaron la cocina y el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Sherlock. Pero ahí estaba, minutos después –aunque podría haber pasado una eternidad sin que se diera cuenta–, en su cama, sobre las sabanas blancas y retorciéndose bajo la llegada de un micro-calor que no debía estar pasándole.

Gruñó y pidió por mas, sintiendo que los dedos largos no eran suficiente para ayudarlo a pasar la incomodidad en la que estaba su cuerpo, tan repentinamente. Pero cuando sintió el peso del detective detrás de sí… con su cabeza ya exudando liquido pre seminal, John sintió que debía parar todo aquello. Sherlock no podía… Él no podía…

—Sherlock, por favor… ¡Detente! Sherlock…

El detective gruñó, pero estaba decidido a no dejar ir a John. No podía dejarlo ir… ¡Ahora no!.

El doctor ahogó el gemido, mordiendo sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno. Sus manos temblaban y sentía los músculos de su vientre tensos. En silencio rezó para que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla, un estúpido sueño, y aun estuviera bajo el efecto de sus supresores y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Bien, me van a matar… pero antes de que eso suceda, al menos déjenme publicar el siguiente capítulo. Si con eso no arreglo este estropicio, con mucho gusto les cedo la dirección de mi casa (con todo y mapa –no se vayan a perder–), para que hagan de mí lo que quieran.  
> Explicando, explicaciones (chiste viejo no me hagan caso): Para todas aquellas que preguntaron el por qué John no le pidió a Sherlock que sea el padre de su hijo, y las razones del doctor por las cuales decidió tener un hijo, aquí esta lo que pienso.  
> John está seguro de dos cosas: que no quiere alejarse de la vida que Sherlock le proporciona, y que Sherlock estaría más que feliz de ser un Beta, y así no responder a ningún instinto ‘animal’.  
> John no está en contra de su biología, pero algo de ella no le gusta en lo más mínimo, pues atarse a un Alfa significaría el alejamiento definitivo de Sherlock. Y eso no es algo que John desee. Pero tampoco puede contar con el detective para llevar a cabo su idea.  
> El rubio ve los días pasar, y su cuerpo empieza a darle aviso de que ya no es tan joven. La idea de formar una familia está descartada por el placer de correr tras Sherlock cada noche; pero aún así… John necesita algo suyo, que al mismo tiempo no lo obligue a separarse de su compañero.  
> Sherlock está seguro de muchas cosas: pero no entiende las decisiones de John. El doctor jamás estuvo de acuerdo en mantener relaciones con ningún Alfa antes, así como tampoco mostró señales de querer tener una familia. Tampoco se comprende a sí mismo en esa situación: el Alfa en su interior está haciéndolo actuar de maneras extrañas. Él jamás pidió eso, el poder oler a su compañero Omega. Por más que no fuera ‘suyo’, no era algo que él habría querido… aunque hubiera llegado a disfrutarlo con el tiempo.  
> Sherlock siempre supo que John eventualmente acabaría yéndose; las constantes citas del doctor con Betas era algo que terminaría en una relación estable en algún momento. ¿Pero un Alfa?...
> 
>  
> 
> Creo que no estoy explicando nada… Pero lo siento, si doy más datos es Spoiler. XD


	6. Capítulo 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo+05/¿00?  
>  **Palabras:** 2,517. (Capítulo cinco).  
>  **Notas:** Quinto capítulo, yupi!!! Si aun tienen ganas de seguir leyendo esto, aquí les dejo otra entrega de la historia.  
>  **Fecha:** 14/01/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Capitulo 05.**

Las luces fuertes lo cegaron apenas abrió los ojos. Su cabeza dolía como si la hubiera estado utilizando durante siglos sin darle descanso alguno. Pero ciertamente no recordaba estarla utilizando… Oh sí, el caso. 

Un caso aburrido y sin verdadero reto para su mente una vez que las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Si John hubiera estado con él… 

Sus ojos parpadearon confusos, rápidos, como si buscaran imágenes pregrabadas en las retinas y cada parpadeo cambiara una nueva imagen para ver… 

“¡John!” Gritó su mente cuando algunas de las imágenes que encontró… simplemente no fueron las que él esperaba. 

—Bienvenido, hermano; me alegra que estés nuevamente entre nosotros. 

La voz de Mycroft lo hizo girar en la cama con brusquedad, el gruñido gutural escapando peligrosamente del fondo de su garganta. 

—No, Sherlock… Sólo conseguirás lastimarte. 

El detective sintió el dolor en las muñecas, llevando su atención directamente hacia sus manos. 

—Sé que parece del siglo pasado, pero en tu caso me vi en la necesidad de utilizarlas. 

—¡Oh, Dios! —Sherlock gimió, su pecho agitándose demasiado rápido, mientras se iba quedando sin aire. 

Las manos… SUS manos, llenas de sangre. Una visión horrible, y un pensamiento que él no quería acabar de formar en su mente. 

¡Por favor, no!. 

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada, querido hermano… Nada de esa sangre es de tu precioso doctor. —Mycroft no pudo evitar una mueca, que si Sherlock no hubiera estado tan conmocionado, hubiera dicho mucho más que sus palabras. —Pero un par de mis hombres tuvieron que ser hospitalizados… Nada grave por suerte. 

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está John?. 

Mycroft se acercó hacia donde Sherlock estaba tendido, buscando en el pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta la llave de las esposas. Liberó tanto los pies como las manos de su hermano, sentándose a un lado de la cama luego. 

—Siempre has dejado más que claro que mi intervención en tu vida es más molesta que provechosa… Esta vez, creo que tendrás que apreciar mi intervención. 

—¡John, Mycroft! ¿Dónde?. 

—Si tu temor es que esté en algún hospital, puedes estar tranquilo. Aún está en Baker Street, cuidado y seguro. 

Sherlock presionó los lados de su cabeza, antes de tirar de su cabello con algo más que frustración y enojo. Era rabia, puro y salvaje odio hacia sí mismo. Él había… él estaba… 

Sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones… ¿Él había…? 

—Yo… 

—No, Sherlock… Respira, nada de lo que tu mente pueda pensar pasó. —Mycroft intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque eso al parecer estaba muy lejos de ser logrado. —Dudo mucho que hubieras lastimado a John… 

—¡Pero lo hice! ¿No es así?. 

—Ciertamente no… Aunque estoy seguro de que sin mi intervención, tu siguiente movimiento hubiera sido ese. 

Mycroft bufó, separado de su usual postura. Y por ‘ese’ se estaba refiriendo a la alta posibilidad de que Sherlock optara por ‘quitar’ con sus propias manos el olor del otro Alfa de John. 

Algo que simplemente le hubiera costado la vida a su compañero. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Mycroft? —Sherlock estaba a punto de saltar sobre su hermano. —He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida; de las mitad de ellas no estoy ni medianamente orgulloso, pero… 

—Volveré a repetírtelo, Sherlock… Y es que veo muy difícil que hubieras dañado a John, aunque no estabas completamente en ti en esos momentos. El doctor es tu Omega, y ningún Alfa lastima a su pareja. 

—John no es ‘mi’ Omega, Mycroft. Ahora no es nada… 

Mycroft no negó el hecho del que Sherlock hacía hincapié con tanta seguridad, simplemente suspiró con desgano y permaneció inmóvil, observando a su hermano. 

A Sherlock no le estaba gustando para nada el silencio de Mycroft, pero menos aún le gustó que contestara su teléfono. ¡Estaba hablando con él! Y era algo sumamente importante. ¡Por Dios!. 

—Está bien, puedes traerlo cuando quieras, Anthea. —Fue lo único que el hombre de la Reina pronunció antes de cortar la llamada. 

Los ojos claros de su hermano no tardaron en estar sobre su figura, aterrado de lo que esa simple frase significaba. 

—No lo hagas… 

—No pasara nada, Sherlock… De eso puedes estar seguro. 

Sherlock no estaba seguro de lo que su hermano decía. Y si John llegaba a estar con él y… ¡No podía perder la cabeza nuevamente!. 

Además, John ni siquiera tendría ganas de verlo, no después de lo que había hecho. Le había permitido a su parte irracional ganar, había liberado al Alfa para que hiciera lo que quisiera. No sólo reclamar a John como un objeto de su posesión, sino que también… 

Era el olor. Aunque John había vuelto a olor igual que siempre, su vientre… ese hijo que llevaba allí tan orgullosamente lo estaba volviendo loco. 

En esa semana no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez en ese bebé, en el Alfa que lo había engendrado junto con su compañero. John había dicho que era un compañero… pero si no tenía un nombre, qué cara darle a la razón de que su instinto más bajo hubiera hecho acto de aparición de esa manera. 

Jamás se lo perdonaría. Y era obvio que John tampoco lo haría. 

Permaneció solo en aquella habitación, en la que Mycroft lo había encerrado poco después de sacarlo de Baker Street, afortunadamente antes de que cometiera el peor error de su vida. 

Su mente no paró ni un solo segundo en los cuales estuvo en silencio y en plena oscuridad. 

Las luces sólo se encendieron cuando la puerta se abrió, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al oír los pasos suaves acercarse hacia él. 

—Quédate allí. Es mejor mantener una distancia prudente, John. 

—¿Quién te esposó? ¿Fue Mycroft?. 

—No… yo lo pedí, no podemos correr riesgos. Estoy bien, y es mejor así. 

John no estaba de acuerdo en las esposas en las muñecas blancas del detective, cuyas marcas rojas comenzaban a ser muy evidentes, lo que significaba que había tratado de quitárselas mientras todavía estaba fuera de sí. 

—Yo no estoy bien de esta forma, Sherlock… ¡Voy a quitártelas!. 

—¡No! He dicho que no, John… Y permanece allí, por favor. —pidió Sherlock; su voz estaba realmente baja, en un tono lastimoso y totalmente desesperado. —Jamás me pasó algo así antes, nunca perdí la razón de esa manera; y he estado al lado de mucho Omegas, John… Yo no puedo ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Mycroft no… 

—No es tu culpa, Sherlock. No pienses ni por un momento que es tu culpa… Yo soy el culpable de todo esto. 

El doctor pudo dar un paso al frente sin que el detective se alejara de él o lo hiciera retroceder nuevamente a su lugar. 

—Te violé, John… Ni siquiera tú puedes negar que Donovan tenía razón al llamarme psicópata. Tal vez hubiera matado a tu bebé… 

John no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al pensar en ello. Sabía que hubiera sido una posibilidad muy grande, pero no quería pensar en ello. 

No quería pensar en nada en realidad, y tenía mucho en que hacerlo. Suspiró con desgano cuando dio un paso más hacia Sherlock, quedando solo a unos pasos del detective. 

—Hay algo que debes saber, Sherlock. 

No sería nada que no se lo esperara ya. Su salida de Baker Street ahora sería un hecho. Y ni siquiera la amistad con el doctor le quedaría a Sherlock. Si no levantaba cargos formalmente seguramente que sería por su ‘amistad’… o por la presión de Mycroft, más bien. 

Hora de oír la obvia sentencia. 

—¿Qué es lo que haces?. 

—Dije que hay algo que debes saber… y para ello debo quitarme el suéter. —John fue directo al esclarecer las razones por las cuales se estaba desvistiendo. 

Pero para Sherlock eso no era más que un llamado a la tentación. Sintió que sus manos quemaban de repente, y las ganas de llevarlas al cuerpo del doctor eran demasiado grandes como para ignorar el pedido de su propio cuerpo. 

Afortunadamente aun tenía las esposas y John estaba a salvo y a una relativa y segura distancia. Esquivó la mirada de la figura pequeña; no recordaba que John fuera tan pequeño, pero al parecer sí recordaba su cuerpo. El cuerpo que había probado sin merecérselo, y sin el consentimiento de su compañero. 

Vio el suéter beige de John caer a sus pies, y pensó que en poco tiempo la camisa a cuadros le seguiría, pero luego de unos momentos no hubo ninguna prenda que siguiera a la primera. 

—Mírame, Sherlock. Esto es importante. 

Apenas había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa para echar su cuello hacia abajo, mostrando sus hombros. Sherlock casi gruñó ante lo frustrante de no poder ver a John nuevamente desnudo, pero inmediatamente se reprendió por ello. Lo que tenia frente a él era lo bastante serio como para olvidar su recién descubierta lascivia por unos momentos. 

—Esto fue lo que sucedió anoche… Esto es lo importante ahora. 

Las marcas, casi perfectamente simétricas en el cuello del doctor, marcas que obviamente no tenía antes de su ‘perdida momentánea de la razón’, y que dejaba más que claro que había sido él quien las hiciera. 

—Yo lo siento, John… Yo no… 

—Guarda silencio, Sherlock… No es tu culpa, y no hay nada por lo que debas pedir perdón. 

—¿No entiendes que pude haber…?. 

—Lo sé, y aun así estoy más que seguro que no habría sido tu culpa… ¿Lo entiendes?. 

John dejó que su camisa volviera a su posición normal. Él también había pensado mucho desde que el mayor de los Holmes había irrumpido con varios de sus hombres en su departamento. Afortunadamente había conseguido estar lo suficientemente lúcido para decirle a Mycroft que Sherlock no era culpable de nada. 

—Sher… —El rubio se acercó lo suficiente como para sostener el rostro pálido y demacrado de su compañero. —Cuando yo pensé en hacer esto, no creí que desataría todo lo que acabó desatándose… Aún quiero a mi bebé, Sherlock. Pero también te quiero a ti, porque has sido parte de mi vida… la parte más principal de ella, desde hace meses. Y quiero que sigas siéndolo. 

—Yo no quise hacerte daño, John… Sólo no pude evitarlo. 

—Eso está pasado ahora, Sherlock. Necesitamos ver cómo seguimos de ahora en más. Necesito que estemos tranquilos y en casa… 

—¿Quieres decir que no te irás? ¿Por qué?. 

John parpadeó confuso. Había pensado que había sido lo suficientemente claro con Sherlock al respecto. 

—Porque es mi casa, y porque no quiero separarme de ti, Sherlock. —Sentenció, completamente seguro de lo que decía. —Vamos a casa; será mejor que hablar aquí. 

El rubio tiró de una de sus manos, instando al detective a ponerse de pie. De golpe Sherlock estaba sorprendido de que las esposas no estuvieran en sus muñecas. ¿Cuándo…? Sonrió al pensar que John podía ser doctor, pero también había sido soldado. Y uno muy bueno al parecer. 

—Tú jamás quisiste unirte a un Alfa, no ibas a hacerlo tampoco. —Sherlock murmuró dentro del auto que los estaba llevando de nuevo a Baker Street. Sabía que el doctor y su hermano habían tenido una acalorada discusión, algo no muy común de ver cuando era Mycroft quien estaba del otro lado de la disputa verbal. Simplemente Sherlock jamás lo había visto. 

—Tú tampoco… Ni con un Omega ni con nadie, según entendí tus intenciones. —John apenas contuvo el leve suspiro. Habían estado callados por largos minutos, al parecer la charla no esperaría a llegar a casa. 

El rubio se giró para enfrentar al detective, pero este tenía la vista perdida al otro lado de la ventanilla. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya?. 

—¡No! —La respuesta fue inmediata y casi desesperada. Los ojos claros clavados en los azules de John con temor a que ya no estuviera allí si los cerraba y volvía a abrir por una fracción de segundo. 

—Bien… Porque yo no quiero irme, Sherlock. 

—Bien. 

John hizo sonar su cuello, aún bajo la atenta mirada del detective. 

—Podemos hacer que esto funcione… ¿no es verdad? Tú y yo, quiero decir… realmente puede funcionar. 

Sherlock parpadeó. En verdad ese tipo de pregunta era la que menos se estaba esperando en una situación como la que ellos dos acababan de vivir hacia tan sólo unas escasas horas. ¿John de verdad le estaba preguntando acerca de su relación, cuando acababa de violarlo y prácticamente atentado contra la integridad de su hijo no-nato?. 

—¿Tú quieres un ‘tú y yo’?. 

John lo pensó muy bien. Había empezado a pensarlo apenas tuvo a un muy celoso Alfa frente suyo. El rubio nunca había vista a Sherlock de esa manera, y esa fue la primera vez que pensó que había cometido un error en todo eso. Porque por más que le hubiera dicho a la Señora Hudson que ellos no eran una pareja, y que por lo tanto él no había engañado a Sherlock en ningún momento, se sentía como si sí lo hubiera hecho. 

Sherlock llevaba tiempo siendo su compañero tal y como se lo había dicho; parte principal, si no total, de su vida. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él, pues confiaba plenamente en que el detective también la daría con gusto por su persona. 

—Quizás debí pedírtelo desde un principio. 

—No me quieres; es obvio que no querías un hijo de alguien a quien no amas. 

John sonrió y negó suavemente a las palabras del detective. 

—A Pel no lo amo, pero acepté su ayuda… Creo que quería que este bebé no tuviera otro padre más que yo. Tú hubieras sido también parte de él, si yo te lo pedía. Eres una constante en mi vida, y lo serias en la suya también… No sé, quizás sólo estoy buscando excusas ahora que sé que no pensé bien las cosas desde un principio. 

Sherlock asintió. Podía llegar a entender eso. Había permanecido buscando excusas a lo que había hecho, y a lo que casi estuvo por hacer, tan sólo por darse cuenta que… 

—Y no es verdad eso de que no te quiero… Lo hago, pero no había pensado en ti en términos románticos, ya sabes… 

—Casado con mí trabajo… Sí. 

Apenas se curvaron sus labios, en una sonrisa tímida, antes de que el silencio volviera a caer entre ellos, de manera más cómoda ahora. 

El auto de Mycroft los dejó frente a la puerta de su departamento, y John instó al detective a pasar directamente hacia su piso. Era obvio que estarían evitando a la señora Hudson. Sin embargo la charla que el rubio había prometido no se llevó a cabo cuando la puerta de su departamento se cerró detrás de ellos. 

Sherlock acabó metido a la fuerza en la ducha, si bien Mycroft había ayudado a lavar sus manos manchadas de sangre –que afortunadamente no era de John; no que eso fuera del todo bueno–, no se había duchado apropiadamente. 

—¿Quieres que me acueste?. 

—No, no sólo que te acuestes… Quiero que duermas y descanses bien. Necesito que estés descansado para la charla. 

—Pensé que esa charla se llevaría a cabo hoy. 

—Mañana. Descansa. —John pronunció, instando a Sherlock a recostarse y permanecer en la cama. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Este capítulo prácticamente lo escribí mientras esperaba en la consulta médica. Tenía un borrador casi completo, sólo era cuestión de rellenar algo más la trama… Es que cuando boceto, pongo puros diálogos.
> 
>  
> 
> Notarán que John reacciona más como él, y menos como una ‘mujer embarazada’ y constantemente asustada… Es también culpa de las hormonas.


	7. Capítulo 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… _su_ departamento.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** Prologo+06/¿00?  
>  **Palabras:** 2,472. (Capítulo seis)  
>  **Notas:** Excusas, excusas… no tengo ninguna valida, simplemente no salía el capítulo. Perdonen el retraso!!  
>  **Fecha:** 03/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Capítulo 06.**

Sherlock despertó como si hubiera dormido por años, o incluso décadas seguidas, pero eso no era posible: él odiaba dormir por más de media hora, al menos. Las únicas veces que dormía por largos periodos era cuando ya llevaba mucho tiempo enfrascado en un caso extremadamente difícil… Y el que había resuelto no había llegado a eso. 

Tardó un poco más de la cuenta en organizar su mente. Reconoció su cuarto, sus sábanas limpias y el aroma del té que John preparaba… 

¡John!. 

Se giró sobre la cama, casi enredándose entre las sabanas, en su afán de salir de éstas lo más rápido que pudiera, las imágenes cayendo en orden dentro de su cabeza desde el momento en que entrara al 221B, sabiendo que ya no estaba bajo el efecto de los supresores. Y aún así había abierto la puerta… Había querido aquello… ¡No de esa forma! Pero… 

—¿Estás despierto, Sherlock? —La puerta de abrió lentamente, dejando que la figura pequeña entrara junto con el aroma del desayuno recién hecho. 

Sherlock asintió, sin reparar en lo estúpido de la pregunta. Era obvio que ya estaba despierto, incluso para John. Pero eso no era de lo primero que quería hablar con su compañero; mucho menos que éste se enojara y… 

Cerró sus ojos negando, lo que se ganó una buena mirada apreciativa de parte del rubio. No, si John no lo había dejado después de lo que le había hecho, de seguro no lo haría por llamarlo idiota, o recalcarle que su pregunta era una obviedad demasiado grande. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres volver a la cama?. 

—No, estoy bien… en verdad. 

John asintió, viéndolo desenredarse de las sábanas de manera más tranquila. Permaneció en silencio bajo el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock, antes de suspirar y volver hacia la cocina. 

—El té está listo, Sherlock. —Oyó el detective unos instantes después. 

Observó su cuerpo, vestido con su usual pijama, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que necesitaba vestirse adecuadamente para enfrentar lo que se venía; pero eso sólo retrasaría su salida de la habitación. Suspiró cuando se estiró a recoger su bata azul, antes de ponérsela sobre los hombros y salir a tratar de arreglar lo que se había convertido su vida desde hacía más de una semana. 

John esperaba, apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina, su taza de té humeando delante suyo, y la de Sherlock esperando en la cabecera de la mesa. 

—Gracias… —Murmuró el detective al sentarse, sus manos envolviendo la taza, entrelazando sus dedos… esperando. 

El silencio no era cómodo, pero tampoco era algo raro; muchas veces habían estado en silencio… John pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a continuación, y Sherlock trataba de adelantarse a su pensamiento, pero esa vez… 

—Comencemos de cero, Sherlock. —Propuso el doctor, sentándose frente a su compañero una vez que tuvo su monólogo pre armado dentro de su mente. —¿Tú qué crees?. 

—¿Desde cero?. 

—Me refiero a este último giro en nuestra relación. —John carraspeó cuando Sherlock lo fijó con sus ojos claros, casi atravesándolo con la mirada. —Aunque no sé qué es lo que quieres tú… Tal vez ni siquiera quieras estar unido a mi… o a nadie. 

Sherlock estudió el rostro de su compañero, de su amigo… de su Omega. Algo que ciertamente creía que no se merecía tener. La mano pequeña volviendo a bajar, inconscientemente hacia su vientre, acariciándolo. Lo que esa vez no lo estaba haciendo retorcerse de celos, por más extraño que fuera. 

Podría gritar y reclamar lo que había convertido en suyo a la fuerza, pero… 

—Jamás pensé en que podría llegar a querer a alguien a mi lado… No importaba que fuese Beta, Omega u otro Alfa, John… Simplemente, jamás lo pensé. 

—Bien… ¿Exactamente qué quieres que hagamos ahora?. 

—¿Por qué debo decidir yo?. 

—Porque creo que de los dos, eres el más indicado… Yo tuve dos semanas para pensar lo de mi embarazo, y obviamente no pensé todo lo que desataría con eso… No, yo no puedo decidir. —John suspiró pesadamente, y necesitó un sorbo de té para volver a enfrentar la mirada de Sherlock. —Necesito que pienses tú de aquí en más. 

Esa es la posición del Alfa en la relación. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pera obvio que ambos lo pensaron. 

Sherlock permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué decir? ¿No quise que te fueras, por eso dejé que el Alfa en mi interior se encargara de todo? ¿No se me ocurrió otra forma para que no olieras a otro Alfa que no fuera yo?… 

—Por favor, Sherlock. —John pidió, y Sherlock no pudo más que apretar sus dientes y negar. 

—¿Te das cuenta de que le estás pidiendo que escoja sobre tu futuro a la persona que te ultrajó, John?. 

—Sé que le estoy pidiendo al hombre más inteligente que conozco que encuentre una solución… Porque yo no puedo. 

Sherlock asintió, sus ojos se encontraron con el débil reflejo de su rostro en la taza entre sus manos. 

—Sí no entendí mal las razones por las que decidiste llevar a cabo esto… Tú no quieres irte de Baker Street… 

—De Baker Street, ni de tu lado… Sí. Sólo quiero permanecer aquí… quería que nada cambiase. —John sentenció, sin dudar de lo que estaba afirmando. 

Sherlock se encontró reteniendo el aire por unos instantes, antes de dejarlo escapar de entre sus labios. Tuvo que pensar bien en lo que iba a decir antes de la intervención de John. 

—Tampoco querías unirte… Sé que ello hubiera significado casi ‘pertenecer’ a un Alfa, algo que no quieres que pase. —Sherlock se adelantó cuando vio las intenciones del rubio en querer explicar ese punto. —Lo sé, sólo digo que… Estamos unidos, por lo que tú no te vas de aquí, que es lo que buscabas, y yo logro que te quedes, que es lo más me interesa. Y a pesar de que no soy el compañero ideal que cualquier Omega soñaría… creo que ambos ganamos. 

John asintió, apenas sonriendo de lado. Sherlock mojó sus labios en el té, saboreando la cantidad justa de leche y azúcar, la manera en la que John había aprendido a hacerlo para él. 

—No tiene por qué ser una relación sexual, Sherlock… Ni tampoco estoy pidiéndote algo que no puedas darme. 

—Podemos seguir siendo amigos… 

—Sí, socios y compañeros, claro. —John interrumpió con un suspiro corto. 

Sherlock pareció meditarlo, sus ojos clavados en los azules, que a pesar de todo parecían escapar de los suyos a toda costa. John le estaba ocultando algo, recién ahora se daba cuenta de ello… Y esa era la segunda vez. ¡Era la maldita segunda vez que se le escapaba algo respecto a su compañero!. 

El detective apretó la mandíbula con fuerza; tenía que descubrir qué era eso que John no le estaba diciendo. Deducirlo, y si no lo lograba… simplemente preguntárselo. John tenía que ser sincero con él si quería que todo entre ellos se arreglara. 

—Sólo que envueltos en otro título… Sólo es un nombre más para nosotros. —John acabó de dejar su idea fluir, e intentó sonreír cuando buscó la mirada de su compañero del otro lado de la mesa, pero Sherlock estaba lejos de sonreírle de vuelta. 

—No sé si pueda hacerlo, John. —Casi gruñó, dejando la taza en la mesa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. 

El rubio se quedó estático por unos momentos, sin saber si seguir a su compañero a la sala o… No entendía qué era lo que Sherlock ‘no podía’. 

Tomó el suficiente coraje como para también abandonar su taza sobre la mesa, y ponerse de pie. ¿Qué clase de ex soldado sería si no? Sherlock se había parado frente a la ventana, unos dedos largos pasearon por el borde del atril de música distraídamente, mientras esperaba que el rubio se detuviera detrás de él. Aunque en realidad hubiera querido que estuviese más cerca. 

—No creo poder llegar a evitar querer ‘sentirte’ otra vez, John. No si intentamos quedar como antes… ¿Amigos? Insuficiente. 

—¿Qué sugieres? —John trató de que su voz no temblara, trató de sonar firme cuando era obvio que estaba más que nervioso… Quería oírlo, quería saber lo que Sherlock quería de él en concreto. 

—Estamos unidos. Aún si no fue la manera más digna de reclamarte como mío. —Sherlock sentenció, girándose para enfrentar la mirada algo temerosa de John. —Tú y yo, ya no somos lo que éramos. Y tal vez, yo quiera… quiera, hacerme cargo de los dos de aquí en más. 

Sabía que quizás esa no era la frase más adecuada. John no quería ser el típico Omega a las órdenes de un Alfa –algo que él lo era a pesar de todo, cuando Sherlock lo mandaba de un lado al otro a cumplir con sus caprichos y excentricidades–, pero era distinto al decirse que lo hacía porque quería, y no porque alguien lo obligaba… a que de golpe tuviera que servir a un Alfa porque así debía de ser. Porque la sociedad esperaba que así fuera. 

Sherlock vio la real preocupación de John en esos momentos, cuando esta vez, ambas manos bajaron hacia el inexistente bulto de su vientre, acunando la vida que aún era muy pequeña, pero que allí estaba. 

—De ti, y de él, John… —Pronunció el detective, acercándose un paso en dirección al rubio, pero no lo suficiente para volver a asustarlo. —Si tú quieres, claro. 

¿Querer? ¿Sherlock se lo estaba preguntando en serio?. 

—Quiero… ¡Oh Dios, Sherlock! No sé lo que quiero ahora… Lo sabía tan bien hace sólo una semana atrás. —John retrocedió, pero en sus labios se estaba asentando una sonrisa amplia, que acabó de ensancharse cuando levantó sus ojos hacia Sherlock. —¿De verdad quieres esto… conmigo?. 

Sherlock bufó; podía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero repetirse era algo que no le gustaba hacer. Suspiró antes de tomar aire nuevamente, su voz siendo completamente modulada y suave. 

—Sí. —Fue la simple sentencia luego de segundos que parecieron décadas para John. —Puedo ser un mejor Alfa, para ti y tu bebé, yo sé que puedo… 

—Sherlock, tú ya eres lo mejor que yo he conocido, no puedo imaginarme cómo podrías serlo aún más. —Sherlock sonrió sin poder evitarlo, John jamás pudo contener sus elogios en voz baja cuando iban dirigidos a él. —Y no, no son las putas hormonas hablando. 

Acabaron riendo luego de un momento, ambos parados en medio de la sala, como cuando habían comenzado esa charla. John respiró pesadamente cuando Sherlock dio un paso en dirección a él, lo suficientemente despacio para que reconociera sus intenciones y pudiera retroceder si quería. Pero la verdad era que John no quería retroceder ante Sherlock… Jamás. 

—Sé mi compañero, John… 

—Creí que ya era tu compañero, Sherlock. —John mostró la punta de su lengua, cuando lamió apenas sus labios, absorto en ver de cerca los ojos del detective. 

—Amigos, socios, colegas… Dos hombres locos que compartes un piso en medio de Londres… No, algo más que eso, John. —Sherlock buscó con ojos frenéticos la palabra, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor a utilizar, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. —Sé mi amante… John. 

¡Amante!. 

La palabra no sonaba nada mal. Aunque generalmente era utilizada para quienes tenían un affaire fuera de su matrimonio. Y ellos no estaban casados, ninguno de ellos… John estaba embarazado de otro Alfa, pero no pertenecía a nadie más que a Sherlock ahora. 

Apenas asintió, un movimiento casi etéreo de su cabeza, que si no fuera que Sherlock era tan buen observador incluso a él se le hubiera escapado. 

—Sí. —Concedió decidido, luego de que pudo obtener voz nuevamente. 

Sherlock asintió, sintiendo que sus pulmones se desinflaban. Bien, tenía el ‘sí’ de John, pero aún debía de demostrarse digno de ello, pagar lo que había hecho, desgarrar su propia piel si con eso curaba las heridas que su acción pudieron causar en su compañero. 

Cerró sus ojos por fracción de segundos, olvidado de sí mismo pero no de la cercanía del rubio frente a él. Quería… él, quería… Dios. Tenía razón al decir que no iba a resistir las ansias de sentir nuevamente a John. El calor de su piel bajos sus labios, el sabor de su cuerpo. 

Jadeó casi imperceptiblemente, tratando de controlarse. Después de todo, él podía hacerlo, controlar su cuerpo, no mostrar evidencia de que estaba temblando por volver a tocar a su compañero. Pero una cosa era su cuerpo, y otra muy distinta eran sus feromonas… 

A pesar de todos sus intentos, jamás había tenido la necesidad de luchar en contra de su biología. Sólo frente a John… Y la repetida idea de otro Alfa –otro olor– sobre el cuerpo del doctor, lo habían hecho perderse en sus más bajos instintos. 

—Tal vez, deberíamos detenernos aquí, Sherlock. —John lo llamó, centrándolo una vez más en medio de la sala, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y ver de lo que se había perdido. 

El rubio tenía sus labios húmedos, brillantes de saliva y algo enrojecidos. ¡Lo había estado besando! ¿Desde cuándo? Observó sus posiciones, y no tardó en notar cómo sus manos giraban y acariciaban la espalda baja del doctor, tentativas y a la espera de ir más allá… 

—Lo siento, es verdad… Perdóname. 

John negó, casi podía verse en su rostro la disección ante la brusca separación de sus cuerpos, pero aún así intento sonreír. 

—No tienes por qué disculparte, sólo… 

—No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé muy bien, John. Por ello digo que te demostraré que soy digno; purgaré cada pecado cometido contra ti desde que nos conocimos. 

Fue la sentencia más pasional que pudiera haber hecho, allí, a un palmo del rostro de John, con el corazón en sus manos y completamente decidido. ¿Por qué el muy maldito estaba riéndose de él, entonces?. 

—Perdón, lo siento… Es que… De verdad, lo siento Sherlock. —John estaba teniendo problemas en controlar su carcajada, y a cada segundo que pasaba conseguía curvar un poco más los labios de Sherlock, a pesar de verse terriblemente ofendido. —Perdón. Es que fue una declaración tan… tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra?. 

—Ridícula… Si acabaste riéndote de esa manera. 

John negó con cuidado, elevando sus manos lentamente hasta acunar entre sus dedos su rostro. 

—No… más bien, íntima. Creo que tardaré en acostúmbrame a eso… Lo siento. 

Dejó que sus labios rozaran los del detective antes de alejarse una vez más. El aroma de Sherlock había puesto sus instintos de cabeza una vez más, algo que jamás le había pasado, al menos no con otros Alfas. John sonrió. Sherlock era especial… según parecía. 

El detective asintió y no presionó más de allí. Por más que no recordara en qué momento había comenzado el beso, debía hacer lo que había prometido: ganarse el derecho a estar al lado de John. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Bueno, otro capi cortito… Pero no había mucho que hacer en este. Aún creo que lo peor no llega hasta el ocho, si mis cálculos no fallan. Hasta ahora, entre John y Sherlock las cosas parecen estar asentándose. Su unión ‘forzada’ aún será tema de debate… aunque no siempre de ellos… 
> 
> Lamentablemente _Pel_ debe volver a escena, y con ello más problemas a los que enfrentarse.


	8. Capítulo 07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Era el olor que estaba llenando toda la casa, todo el bendito departamento… su departamento.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Confort-Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** 07/00  
>  **Palabras:** 2,340. (Capítulo 07)  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 20/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Despertó al sentir el ruido de la ducha corriendo, en lo que parecía ser aun muy de madrugada, al menos para que alguien eligiera bañarse a esas horas. Solo que luego recordó el día que era, comprendiendo en un segundo, la razón por la que John ya estaba de pie. 

Suspiro al correr las sabanas de su cuerpo, viendo el reloj a un costado de su cama, reconociendo que solo había dormido escasas dos horas desde que termino su experimento. Por lo menos había dormido algo, y John no podría decirle nada al respecto. 

Salió de la habitación justo cuando el rubio dejó el cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Obtuvo una leve sonrisa, y un ‘buenos días’, además de un beso en la comisura de los labios que fue suficiente como para que Sherlock sonriera por el resto del día… Al menos internamente. 

—Si vas a bañarte, hazlo ahora, en cuanto este vestido preparare el desayuno. 

Sherlock simplemente asintió, con un corto movimiento de su cabeza. Viendo el baño detalladamente. 

Amaba ducharse luego de John. Sentir el vapor en el pequeño baño, mezclado con el aroma natural de su compañero. Oh, Dios. Podía quedarse a vivir allí por toda una vida, si no fuera que el dueño de esa esencia había trasportado su ser hacia otro lugar del apartamento, hacia la sala quizás, o en la cocina probablemente. 

Se dejó abrigar por la calidez del agua, cerrando sus ojos ante la desbocada imaginación de su cerebro. Casi dos meses desde que habían hablado, dos meses desde que Sherlock había reclamado a la fuerza lo que creía que era suyo por derecho. Dos meses desde que habían empezado a llevar este nuevo estadio de su vida con un poco mas de soltura. 

John aun seguía durmiendo en su cuarto, y solo pasaba las siestas en el de Sherlock, ayudando a ambos a no sentir el alejamiento como algo demasiado vivido. 

Los besos y caricias estaban muy bien recibidos, mientras que las intenciones sean claras, al menos de parte de Sherlock, y hasta había veces en que el detective pasaba las horas vacías de la tarde rodeando el cuerpo de John en su propia cama. 

Pero eso era todo. No habían tenido nada más íntimo, nada más sexual. Sherlock no culpaba a John por no querer abrir esa puerta aun, no después de lo… 

—No tardes, Sherlock. Se enfriara tu té. 

Suspiró, aun debajo de la lluvia de agua cálida. No tenía que ver hacia abajo para saber que tenía una erección; había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pasado en esos dos meses. No solo en el baño, en cada lugar del apartamento, a cada hora del día… más aun si tenía a John envuelto en sus brazos. 

—¡Ya salgo! —Prácticamente gruñó al contestar, seguramente se había quedado dormido, imaginándose una vez más el cuerpo de John cercano al suyo. 

Controlo su cuerpo como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, a veces le resultaba más fácil que otras, y otras veces… lo más fácil, era simplemente masturbarse en soledad. Se vistió con la ropa que estuvo preparada sobre su cama desde el día anterior. Más allá de que siempre estaba presentable, ese día quería causar una buena impresión. 

Esa sería la primera vez que saldrían juntos fuera de Baker street, y no sería cualquier tipo de salida, irían a ver a un obstetra. Esa visita será la primera de muchas mientras el embarazo de su compañero estuviera en marcha. 

Encontró su taza ya servida sobre la mesa en cuanto salió de su habitación, y un par de tostadas simples sobre un plato, muy cerca de esta. Había estado comiendo un poco más de la cuenta, con tal de no tener que discutir con John, con tal de que su compañero no tuviera ningún tipo de problema de estrés. Aunque aun el bebé era muy pequeño, había leído que el humor y estado de sus madres –padre en este caso–, suele afectar su bienestar; y él no quería que nada le pasara a su bebé… ¡Porque nadie podría negar que ese niño era suyo! Aun si no olía exactamente como él, o no llevaba su sangre. 

—Puedes desayunar tranquilo, aun hay tiempo de sobra. 

—¿Es muy temprano? 

—Las 6:26 de la mañana… No podía seguir durmiendo, así que me levante, no pensé que te despertaría. 

Sherlock negó. Se hubiera sentido realmente mal si hubiera sido al revés, hasta ahora no había dejado de despertarse apenas oía a John bajar desde su habitación, a pesar de que él no dormía propiamente dicho, y solo retornaba a su cama cada noche en busca de la esencia que John dejaba en su lecho cada tarde. 

—Está bien. De todas maneras dormí demasiado. 

John sonrió, eso no se lo terminaría creyendo aunque Sherlock se lo jurara por la vida de su madre, pero no había razón para que lo sacara a relucir ahora. No iba a negar que estaba algo nervioso por esa visita al obstetra, y al mismo tiempo podía apostar todo a que Sherlock lo estaba mal. Si bien nada parecía haber cambiado desde que… Bueno, desde que ellos se convirtieron en pareja, ninguno de los dos estaría tranquilo hasta que un especialista les dijese que su bebé estaba bien. Y así, de esa manera, ambos podían dejar lo ocurrido esa noche atrás, muy atrás. 

*-*-*-*-* 

Estaba acostumbrado a que Sherlock abriera las puertas, tanto de los lugares, como de los taxis, así que eso no era raro para John, y no se sintió extraño cuando el detective se adelanto a su paso para abrir también las puertas vidriadas de la clínica Omega a la que estaban asistiendo. 

Sin embargo, las empleadas del lugar no dejaron de notar el hecho, esbozando sendas sonrisas, tal vez porque las miradas de ambos decían más de lo que ellos hubieran querido. Quizás solo fuera porque ellos se veían tan bien juntos. 

—Buenos días. Tengo una cita con la doctora Mitchell, a nombre del Doctor Watson. —Informó el rubio apenas alcanzo el mostrador, sonriéndole a la secretaria del otro lado. 

—Sí, doctor Watson, si toma asiento en unos minutos lo llamaran. 

La empleada le sonrió de vuelta, dulce y solicita, sin segundas intenciones, según Sherlock pudo ver, lo cual era lo mejor para que la joven mujer siguiera conservando su salud, y empleo. Al detective jamás le habían gustado las sonrisas que las mujeres gastaban en su compañero, y ahora que estaba unido a él, no tenía razón de aguantar tal cosa. 

El rubio asintió, caminando hacia los sillones dispuestos en la sala de espera, sabiendo que Sherlock lo seguiría de cerca también. 

John por su lado no había sentido del todo bien el hecho de presentarse simplemente como doctor Watson. Si bien cualquiera podía saber, con solo utilizar su olfato, que Sherlock era su Alfa, debía haberlo dejado más explícito al hacer la reserva; si bien no se veía llamándose a si mismo John Holmes. O Doctor Holmes. 

—Quizás sea cuestión de que me acostumbre. —Suspiró con resignación, a media voz, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su compañero a su lado. —Nada, no me hagas caso… divagaciones mías. 

—Si quieres también podríamos hacerlo más parejo. ¿Has pensado en el Watson-Holmes? 

—¿Estuviste pensando en ello? —John no evitar parpadear en asombro, aunque que Sherlock estuviera siempre varios pasos por delante de él, ya debía ser cosa de costumbre. 

—Bueno, el bebé después de todo llevara mi apellido, pero estoy seguro que no querrás que pierda el tuyo. 

John sonrió de lado, volviendo su vista hacia el mostrador, para evitar ver los ojos claros fijos en él. Acaricio su barriga de poco más de tres meses, apenas un bulto pequeño que llegaba a notarse, antes de asentir gustoso el ofrecimiento. 

—Me gusta. ¿Eso cuenta para ambos, no es verdad? 

—Sí. John y Sherlock Watson-Holmes. Deberíamos imprimir tarjetas de presentación, ¿no crees? 

John rio, disculpándose inmediatamente con una de las empleadas que volteo rápidamente hacia ellos, después de todo eso seguía siendo una clínica materna. 

—Quizás después, mucho después… Tal vez cuando pueda volver a correr detrás de ti, sin ninguna clase de peso extra en mi interior. 

Esa idea no estaba tan mal, tampoco quería a John siguiéndolo con una panza enorme. Le había costado no dar vuelta la cabeza un par de veces, en persecuciones ‘normales’ y cuando John había estado en perfectas condiciones, no quería ni pensar en el estado que estaría su mente sabiendo que su compañero estaba encinta y en posible peligro. No, John no volvería a pisar una escena de crimen, o a salir con él en busca de un criminal. Ni siquiera él tenía ganas de hacer tal cosa en los últimos días. 

La doctora Mitchell no tardo más de unos minutos en hacerlos pasar al consultorio. John se sintió un poco cohibido al ver que la mujer era más joven de lo que había pensado que sería; él ya se había imaginado a una mujer mayor, con mucha experiencia y con mucha más paciencia. Él se veía necesitando mucha de esa paciencia y experiencia, que pudiera brindarle. 

Si bien ninguno de los dos había hablado previamente de lo que dirían, se las arreglaron bastante bien para contestar las preguntas de rigor de la doctora. Cuando estaba más que claro que no podían hablar de ninguna manera sobre el hecho de su unión forzada, ya que eso hubiera resultado en Sherlock siendo puesto bajo arresto. 

No había cosa peor para la ley, que el forzar a un Omega, ya fuera por un Alfa o un Beta. 

—Bien. Ahora veremos cómo está el pequeño. —La doctora no tardo en sonreírles, mientras guiaba a John hacia detrás del un biombo para que cambiara su ropa de calle por un bata amplia. 

A esas semanas de gestación, la única forma que tenía para saber cómo estaba el feto en gestación, era por medio de una ecografía vía vaginal. John hubiera querido evitar eso, pero luego de todo lo que paso, era evidente que no podía retrasar esa revisación. Ni siquiera unas semanas más, hasta que se pudiera utilizar un ecógrafo normal. 

Estuvo listo sobre la mesa de revisación, debidamente cubierto y con sus rodillas flexionadas. No se sintió tan mal de que Sherlock estuviera allí, al menos no como pensó que sería, incluso se sintió reconfortado cuando el detective presiono uno de sus hombros suavemente, solo para demostrarle que estaba allí. 

—Bien John, necesito que te relajes… El resto será más fácil después de que lo hagas. 

John así lo hizo, si bien la sensación de intrusión lo llevo a tensar un poco los músculos al principio, pudo con la ella; consiguiendo relajarse y que el trabajo de la doctora fuera más fácil de realizar. 

No había necesidad de que ninguno de ellos viera la pantalla, en realidad. El pequeño feto aun sería demasiado diminuto como para que tuviera una forma reconocible a simple vista, pero había datos que se podían obtener de todas formas. Datos necesarios para conocer la salud de su pequeño hijo, aun en crecimiento. 

La doctora les sonrió, en un momento parecía confusa y curiosa en parte iguales, mientras buscaba la posición del feto dentro del útero. Sherlock no tardo en fijar sus ojos en ella, su corazón acelerándose más de la cuenta; preguntándose si había logrado hacerle algún mal al bebé de John… a su bebé. 

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? 

—Nada… al menos, nada malo. —La mujer sonrió de lado, volviendo a mover el aparato, cuando John de golpe se tenso ante las palabras del detective, encontrando los ojos de Sherlock fugazmente. —Todo está bien. 

John no creyó en esas palabras, por alguna razón. Pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue buscar y apretar la mano de su compañero, en busca de que Sherlock intercediera por él. 

—¿Nuestro bebé está bien? —El detective preguntó, luego de aclarar su voz, al tiempo que devolvía el apretón de mano. “Estos aquí, John. Aquí para reparar cualquier error…” 

—Oh, si… aunque tenemos aquí a dos pequeños, señores. —La doctora, se desplazo para seguir con sus mediciones, mientras John y Sherlock se veían curiosos y asombrados, el uno al otro. —Tal vez con unos días de diferencia entre una fertilización y la otra… Nada poco común, en verdad. 

—¿Ovule dos veces? —John preguntó confundido, aunque rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de su extraña entrada en un ‘micro-calor’ cuando sucedió lo de Sherlock. —El segundo es tuyo… —Murmuró lo suficientemente bajo, aunque Sherlock lo oyó perfectamente. 

El detective asintió al comentario, creyendo que no podía despegar sus ojos del ecógrafo, a pesar de que no podía ver nada más que una estática monocromática en el monitor. 

—Si… como dije, no es tan raro que pase. Más cuando llevas tanto tiempo bajo supresores, doctor Watson. —La doctora calmo a John, como a cualquier persona que pasaba por su primer embarazo; preparada para acabar el estudio. No había oído las palabras del doctor hacia su compañero, pero no pudo dejar de notar el ambiente pesado entre ambos una vez que todo acabo. 

John volvió a vestirse en la relativa tranquilidad de la habitación a solas. Pensando en cómo era que nuevamente las cosas habían cambiado tan radicalmente. De golpe eran dos niños, y no uno lo que estaba llevando… así como también, uno de ellos podía ser de Sherlock. 

Acaricio la base de su estomago, sin saber si esto venia a arreglar un poco la situación entre los dos… o a empeorarla mas. 

Esperaba que las nuevas noticias ayudaran, más que otra cosa. 

Salió de la habitación sintiendo que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por mucho tiempo. Aun faltaba la charla con la doctora y arreglar la cita para el siguiente control, asi que aun no podía relajarse y pensar. 

Debía tener su mente en lo que su colega le dijera acerca de su salud, y la de sus bebés. 

Después de todo, Sherlock de seguro ya estaba haciendo eso: pensar. Y de seguro llegaría a ideas mejores formadas que él. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** ¡Me tarde! Sí, lo sé. Y pido disculpas por ello. 
> 
> Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… y un largo etcétera de la misma palabra. 
> 
> La verdad, que más allá de decir que no había tenido inspiración para acabar con este capítulo –aunque casi estaba acabado–, no tengo excusa del porque de su retraso. 
> 
> La siguiente disculpa viene a razón de que dije que en el capítulo 8 se venía lo heavy… pues no. No sé porque, pero por alguna razón, aun tengo cosas que contar antes de la vuelta de Pel, y lo que viene en la relación del detective y su Blogger. 
> 
> Si tienen dudas o preguntas, no sé queden con las ganas. 
> 
> Un Review o un MP, para dejar en claro si les gusta el fic o no. 
> 
> Recuerden que acepto críticas –constructivas y destructivas–, amenazas y consejos. 
> 
> Nos vemos.


End file.
